The Forgotten Sky
by xshana06x
Summary: Ever since she discovered magic, Nanoha's life has changed but little does she know that it was not an accident that lead her into it... but destiny. How will she face this new threat on the planet if saving it means leaving her friends, her daughter and her beloved Fate.
1. Prologue

**The Forgotten Sky**

by xshana06x

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**_1000 years ago, Al Hazard_**

**_In the midst of a crumbling world_**

"Caliph-sama, I'm sorry for doing something that will cause you pain" said by a woman cradling a baby girl in her arms.

"It's okay Regina, I agree with what you plan to do. It is painful to be separated from our child but with what our world has turned into, this is the only way we can give her happiness." said by a man who is holding a sword-like item.

"Vormund, please take care of our daughter. If possible give her a normal life, away from all this chaos." pleaded by the woman. "Please do tell her that we love her very much."

"As you wish, my queen." said by the man wearing a blue robe.

"Alazne, my beloved daughter. I may not have the right to say this but I pray with all my heart that you may find friends that will support you... and someone that will help you bear your destiny and give you a happy future." said by the woman who is now crying.

The man beside her recited an incantation, and a magic circle not known to anyone showed beneath them.

"Vormund, give this to our daughter when the time comes, tell her to be strong and never give up on her happiness." handing the sword-like item to the man.

"Traveling through time is a spell that is not allowed to be used even exists, that's why the royal family kept and protected it through the generations... I, being the last one who knows it. In order to give Alazne… no…us hope that a happy future still is possible for mankind, We will gladly sacrifice our life to send you both away."

"Your Highness, I swear on my life that I will protect and guide the princess according to your will and in your place, I will see to it that she will have a happy life." said by the man wearing a blue robe now inside the magic circle holding the girl in his arms.

"Our life and world may be falling into darkness but our hope and happiness is always with you. Good-bye Alazne." as the woman said this, a blinding light flashed beneath Vormund and the girl."

That's how the world known as Al Hazard ended. Now people regard it as a myth not knowing that a girl with powers that could change the world as it is lives among them.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys, this is my First time in writing a FanFic so i really don't know most of the important points in writing... If you have some tips that you would like to share with me, i will gladly accept... Feel free to leave some comments or suggestions. Thank you... :)


	2. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Sky**

by xshana06x

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Mid-childa**_

_**Present day**_

In a certain Café located in the city, a woman with auburn hair is sitting at the balcony while looking at a paper with a very sweet smile on her face.

"Nanoha!"

"Ah! Hayate, you're late!"

"Sorry, sorry, I got a little sidetrack when I saw a very huge Panda walking in the streets."

"Panda?!" Nanoha asked giving her best friend a doubtful look.

"Yes! A Panda! She was giving candies to little girls so I decided to help her." Hayate said proudly.

"Hayate… I think you already know this but I don't think Mid-childa has Panda anywhere in this planet."

"Ah!" Hayate said now realizing her obvious lie.

"So… why are you late Hayate?" Nanoha said with an angelic smile.

Seeing this Hayate tried to think of any excuse she can use but the smile in front of her is keeping her from thinking of anything.

"Ok, I give up. I was late because I overslept and totally forgot that we will go out early today. I was busy with the party last night and ended up playing till morning." Hayate said while regretting the fact that when she saw Nanoha earlier, the image of her co-instructor Vita wearing a Panda Costume last night because of a dare entered her mind and ended up using it as an excuse.

"Party? I didn't know you had a party last night." Nanoha asked having a little sad expression that her best friend didn't invite her.

"Of course you wouldn't. I organized it so that Fate can enjoy herself with some other girls while she can." after the realization that she just said something she shouldn't have said Hayate look at a very shocked Nanoha and fear sink into her body.

"No, what I mean is, well... you know, you and Fate are finally getting married so I decided to play with Fate for the last time while she is still not tied to anyone." Hayate now sweating because of the situation she's in, cursing her lack of sleep and hang-over for making her very talkative and thus putting herself into this spot.

"Ha-Ya-Te…" Nanoha said trying to control herself not to hurt her best friend inside the shop.

"Calm down Nanoha! Fate didn't go… well she did but when she saw what's inside the place she didn't even enter and went back!"

After hearing this Nanoha remembered that Fate arrived home very early last night even though she was supposed to spend time with Hayate and after having dinner went to sleep with her and Vivio.

"Geez, Hayate what were you thinking." Nanoha said now finally calmed and went back looking at the paper on her hand.

"Sorry, you know how I am. I was just using up the remaining time that I have to play and tease my best friends while they're not married to each other. By the way, what are you looking at?" Hayate asked while taking a glance at the paper Nanoha was holding.

_Wedding Invitation_

_Like our Sea of Love… that flows,_

_as precious as the ocean's treasures,_

_too strong for anyone to measure._

_Please join us as we_

_Nanoha Takamachi_

_and_

_Fate T. Harlaown_

_Are uniting in marriage_

_At our Beach Wedding_

_On 0080._

"Ah, it's finally finished huh." Hayate said giving Nanoha a smile.

"Yeah. I just can't believe that I'm finally getting married to Fate-chan in 6 months." Nanoha said giggling.

"Well actually, I was surprised that you guys decided to wait that long. Knowing you two I thought you'll get married the day after Fate proposed to you." Hayate said taking a seat.

"Nyahaha. We almost did but when I realized that we should finalize everything first especially with our jobs and family, I told Fate-chan to wait after a year." Nanoha said while giving Hayate copies to distribute to their friends.

"A year?!" Hayate asked really surprised.

"Yeah, but Fate-chan protested that it was too long so we decided to held it in 6 months." Nanoha said while remembering how Fate acted like a child trying to convince her to make it 6 months, not that she was against it she just enjoyed seeing how cute Fate was acting.

Seeing that her best friend is entering dream land again, Hayate stood up and decided to tease her a little, "Let's go Nanoha, let's finish everything you need to do so you can go home early to Fate instead of going to dream land."

"Hayate!" Nanoha said pouting.

She spend the whole day with Hayate buying things and tying loose ends for her and Fate's wedding.

* * *

_**At the Takamachi – Harlaown Residence**_

"Fate-mama?" asked by a 11 years old girl.

"Hmmm?" a tall blond girl with red eyes answered.

"What are you doing?" said by the girl giving her mother a very amused smile.

"What do you mean Vivio?"

"Why are you pacing around the living room like that?" asked by her daughter now trying not to laugh at her mother's cute side.

"I'm not... pacing around." Fate said now realizing that she is pacing around the living room while waiting for Nanoha.

"Nanoha-mama is with Aunt Hayate right? Why are you so worried?" Vivio asked very curious of her mother's answer.

"I – I'm not worried. It's just that…" Fate doesn't know how to answer her daughter's question. She can't stop herself from thinking that Hayate will do the same thing she did to her last night bringing Nanoha in a place full of strip… strip… "Oh my god! I can't even say it in my mind!" Fate thought to herself. "I'm so gonna hurt Hayate if she did bring Nanoha to that kind of place."

"What kind of place?" Vivio asked motioning Fate to sit beside her in the couch.

Fate realizing that she said that out loud sat beside Vivio and gave her daughter a hug. "Nothing… I just wanted to go with Nanoha today so badly."

"Hehehe, If Nanoha-mama heard you said that she will be mad you know" Vivio said while hugging her mother back. "You resting are much more important than you going around town buying things with me" said by her daughter trying to impersonate Nanoha.

Fate laughed at the cute gesture of her daughter and said, "I know but it is our wedding so I want to plan and organize it with her. But actually, spending time at home and hugging you is also very good."

"Geez, Fate-mama there is nothing to organize anymore, everyone is helping with the preparation and Nanoha-mama said that all she will do today is confirm and sign some papers. Well she did say something about going to a place only Aunt Hayate knows."

Upon hearing this Fate couldn't hide her shock and said, "W-what?!"

* * *

_**In Hayate's car**_

_**On their way home**_

"Hayate, thanks for spending the day helping me. Fate-chan also wanted to go so badly but I told her to stay at home. I want her to rest as much as possible when she's not on a mission."

"I think that goes for you too." Hayate said while giving Nanoha the look.

"I'm okay. I haven't got any mission for 3 months and all I do is train new cadets. I am very well rested and besides, I'm a little shy going with Fate-chan to buy the things we bought." Nanoha said blushing a little.

"I understand, it is much more fun if you surprise her while wearing them. Besides, I doubt Fate knows where to buy those nice undergarments you bought." Hayate said laughing hard.

"Geez, Hayate!" Nanoha said punching her best friend's shoulder.

* * *

"I'm home." Nanoha said while making her way inside the house then suddenly…

"Nanoha!" Fate said while hugging Nanoha not giving her enough time to react.

"Fate-chan, what's wrong?"

"Are you okay?! Did Hayate bring you to a weird place? Did something happen?" Nanoha realizing what Fate was talking about couldn't help but laugh.

"Geez, Fate-chan relax." Nanoha said giving her fiancée a very quick yet sweet kiss on the lips. "Hayate didn't bring me to any weird place because she knows I wouldn't like it and that I'm..."

"And that you're?" Fate asked very curious in what her fiancée is trying to say.

"That I'm… I'm only interested in touching, hugging and kissing you… I love you so much that you're the only one I want and no one else. I wouldn't be satisfied if you're not the one doing those things to me." Nanoha said while hiding her blushing face at Fate's neck.

Fate blushed and then gave Nanoha a very tight and loving hug.

They stayed like that for minutes not wanting to separate from each other, but 2 beeping sounds interrupted their little time together. Fate and Nanoha knows what that sound means and immediately answered the call coming from their devices.

"Captain Takamachi, Nanoha here."

"Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown here."

They both said simultaneously. "Captain. Enforcer. Sorry to disturb you on your day off but an incident happened and the both of you are being called back in HQ. You have an hour to prepare and leave for you mission. Commander Yagami just called in and said that she will give you the details of the situation personally when you arrived." said by the man on the other side of the line.

"Roger." Nanoha and Fate responded.

Both sighed at the same time when the line was cut and looked at each other eyes while holding hands.

"I think I should call Aina-san to baby sit Vivio." Nanoha said while playing with Fate's hand with her fingers.

"Yeah, you should. And we better prepare to leave soon." Fate said embracing Nanoha again and giving her a deep and long kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too... very much. Where is Vivio?" Nanoha asked looking at the hall way.

"She's in the living room watching TV." Fate said kissing Nanoha again, this time it was full of passion and love that Nanoha can't help it but moan. Fate couldn't help herself anymore and gave in into the urge pulling Nanoha closer to her. They shared a kiss so hungry for each other that stopping doesn't make sense anymore. Nanoha can feel the wetness of Fate's lips and clung to her tighter. They have yet again lost themselves in each other arms while seconds... minutes passed and they still can't get enough. Fate's right hand started to wander at Nanoha's back making the girl in her arms gasp in pleasure. This made Fate to want to do much more than kiss and hug and as her hand makes their way into Nanoha's front, a sudden burst of laughter coming from the living room snap them back to reality.

"We should go and prepare Fate-chan." Nanoha said while catching her breath.

"Yeah." Fate agreed forcing herself to stop.

* * *

_**In a place not far away from Mid-childa**_

An excavation site is on fire and explosions are happening everywhere as far as you can see. A man wearing a blue robe is standing not far away from the chaos.

"So the time has come. I was hoping that I can keep on maintaining the seal I placed on them forever but that's a wishful thinking huh. I'm getting weaker so the same thing is happening to the seal. Forgive me, my Princess; it looks like my power alone wasn't enough to ensure your happiness. I might not be able to prevent you from fulfilling your destiny anymore and I know this will make you sad but I believe that you are strong enough to fight through this and hold on to the things important in your life. The time for you to decide has come." said the man holding a sword-like item in his hand.

"Princess..."

"Huh?"

"What's wrong Nanoha?" Fate asked a little surprised on her fiancée's sudden reaction. They are inside Fate's car on their way to HQ.

"It's… It's nothing. I just thought I heard something." Nanoha said giving Fate a smile.

It was really nothing but Nanoha can't help feeling that something bad will happen. There is a certain anxiety that she feels while they near the base and she couldn't shake it off…

"I wonder what it is…" Nanoha quietly ask herself.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally,This is chapter 1 of my story, i hope you would like it... I originally planned to make it a short story because it is my first time writing something but looks like that wont happen... As I write and think of the plot, it always end up long huhuhu... I don't want to rush things in the story because it might backfire and destroy the plot in my head so I'll just let nature do it's thing... Feel free to leave some comments or suggestions. Thank you... :)


	3. Chapter 2

**The Forgotten Sky**

by xshana06x

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**TSAB Mid-childa**_

_**Surface Division HQ**_

"Hayate."

"Nanoha. Fate." Hayate said greeting her best friends.

"Sorry, are we late?" Fate asked while walking with Nanoha in tow.

"No, you're just in time. I was just to debrief everyone about our mission." Hayate said while finalizing the reports in front of her screen. "Now that everyone is here let's begin. Rein, if you may."

"Yes." her sergeant major said.

"One hour ago there was an explosion at the North – West side of the outskirts of Mid-childa. It was an old excavation site that has been abandoned for ages. According to the reports there is nothing to be found inside, may it be equipment, resources or even people." said by the small silver-hair device.

"So why did an explosion happen?" Nanoha asked.

"That's the reason why we're been called." Hayate said now facing both of them.

"Normally, the three of us won't be called if something a scale of this happens but there is a situation." Hayate said scratching her nose.

"What situation?" Fate asked.

"In the footages that we collected from the scene, there was a bright light that enveloped the place before the explosions happened. And at the same time we have detected 9 huge magical signatures coming from the place." Shari answered while putting the footages in the center big screen.

"What are these magical signatures? Wait 9? Nanoha asked doubting if she heard right.

"We still don't know. We don't have any record of these magical signatures but..." Shari stopped before continuing, "The magical signatures are similar to a First Class Lost Logia, and actually it might be even more powerful."

"All of them?!" Fate asked shocked from what she heard.

"Yes, all of them." Hayate answered.

"But how come HQ didn't detect them before. If they are that powerful it's impossible that no one noticed it especially when it's just around the corner of Mid-Childa." Nanoha said a little annoyed that dangerous things have been neglected in their planet.

"Calm down Nanoha, I understand what you feel. Truth to be told, I asked the same question from our higher officer when they called me up but all they told me is that they didn't really detect anything." Hayate said smiling at Nanoha. "The ground forces were already deployed but I ordered them not to enter the place and just try to control the fire so it won't escalate. They are no signs of any enemy in the vicinity, Humans or Robots alike. We also can't detect any magical signatures from the place anymore but we can't be sure. I didn't want to disturb the both of you when you're on your vacation but Signum and Vita aren't here right now so I didn't really had a choice. I need someone on your level to investigate what's really happening down there especially when we don't know if it's really dangerous or not. Will you accept this assignment? Captain Takamachi? Enforcer Harlaown?"

Fate and Nanoha looked at each other for a second and said, "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

_**Inside the Cave**_

_**At the Excavation Site**_

A man wearing a blue robe is walking inside the cave totally unaffected of the blazing fire surrounding him. With a wave of his hand all the fire in his path disappeared as if it weren't there in the first place.

"To think that I wasn't able to maintain the seal, is this what they call getting old? Not that I aged though. I have known that cutting my link with the Princess will make me weaker but not this weak." the man said contemplating.

The man arrived at the center of the cave and found a small shield-like item floating near the wall. He tried to touch the item but an anti-field suddenly appeared and blasts him away all the way across the place.

"Ugh! You're still rejecting me, Andvari? You and I are supposed to be one, without your help I won't have the power to collect and seal the other 7 Items that is now scattered in this world. I need you to protect the happiness of the Princess." the man said trying to stand up.

The man reached inside his pocket and took out a sword-like item and a bracelet-like item with a green gem in the center. "I think it was just luck that Oroitz hasn't activated yet when I arrived and I somehow manage to seal it again but…" as the man tried to approach the shield-like item again, he felt heat emanating from all the small items, "What the?! It's resonating!.. but this only means one thing. This isn't happening… I haven't done anything yet." shock and panic now showing from the face of the man who is calm and composed earlier. "The Princess is nearby."

"Not now. Go back! Princess!"

* * *

_**Outside the Cave**_

_**At the Excavation Site**_

"Huh? That feeling again. What is that?" Nanoha asked herself while looking at the entrance of the Cave. As she walk towards the cave the anxiety she felt earlier is getting stronger and heavier is now showing in her face.

They have arrived at the site with a few forwards to assist with the fire. She and Fate is now on their Barrier Jacket and have managed to put the fire under control and the only thing to do now is to investigate the inside of the cave.

"Nanoha, are you really okay?" Fate asked really worried. "If you're not feeling good you should just stay here outside or better yet, you should go back. I can do the investigation alone."

"What are you saying Fate-chan, we have detected 9 strong magical signatures from this place earlier and we still don't know what they are, if it's still here or not and if they're dangerous, Are you telling me to let you go in there alone? No Honey, that's not happening!" Nanoha said giving Fate a stern look.

"We are not detecting any magical signatures right now so I think its okay. And even if they are still inside Bardiche and I can handle them, if not outrun them." Fate said holding Bardiche tighter.

"Yes, sir." Bardiche responded.

Nanoha sighed and held Fate's hand while looking at her. As she looks at Fate's eyes, she can feel her lovers concern overflowing through does red orbs and couldn't help but kiss her. "I'm really okay Fate-chan. You don't have to worry." Nanoha said giving Fate a sweet smile.

"Okay." Fate responded. She knows that convincing Nanoha to stay won't work but she just have to try. "Let's go and try not to separate from me, okay?"

"Yes mother." Nanoha said teasing Fate a little.

Fate blushed a little upon hearing it but continued to move forward inside the cave. Nanoha giggled at her fiancee's reaction but…

"Something's really wrong here. I don't know why but I feel like something is calling me." Nanoha thought to herself.

As Fate and Nanoha flew inside the cave they couldn't help but notice that it's been 30 minutes and they still can't see the end of the path.

"Fate-chan, something is not right." Nanoha said looking at Fate in front of her.

"I know Nanoha; according to our data this cave shouldn't be this big."

"It's like we are trap inside a maze. Do you think someone casted a spell on us." Nanoha said putting her guard up to protect themselves if something were to happen.

"Yeah. I didn't sense any spell activating when we entered but this is definitely not normal." As Fate said this, a bright light suddenly flash in front of them…

It was like a flash bomb thus preventing the 2 mage to do anything but close their eyes. Fate slowly opened her eyes and saw that she is now flying in the sky above the ocean. Not really knowing what happened she turned to look at Nanoha but… Nanoha isn't with her.

"Nanoha?"

* * *

_**Nanoha's POV**_

When she opened her eyes Fate is no longer with her. She tried to contact her through telepathy but it didn't work. She also asked Raising Heart to contact Bardiche and Hayate but the communications are down. She is totally cut off from the outside. She is now certain that someone did deliberately made them lost inside the cave and now has succeeded in separating both of them. She is worried about Fate but she trust that her fiancée is strong enough to protect herself from whoever / whatever separated them so she decided to move forward to do their mission and after a few minutes, she finally reached the end of the path.

As she descends to the ground, she saw a small altar-like table in the center of the cave. It was like an enclosed place, protected and separated from the outside world. Above it, a small shield-like item is floating in mid-air. She didn't know why but she is so drawn to the object in front of her, she slowly walked towards it and when she's inches away from touching it, a voice suddenly said…

"I advise you not to touch it, my Princess." said by a man's voice.

Upon hearing this, her body automatically snaps to battle mode and pointed Raising Heart to the direction of the voice.

"Who is there?" she asked while searching for the owner of the voice.

"My name is Vormund. Your faithful servant, my Princess." the man wearing a blue robe said as he appeared from the shadows.

"Vormund? Servant? Princess? I don't really understand what you're saying so let's take this slow. I am Captain Takamachi, Nanoha of the TSAB, would you mind answering some questions for me?" she said as Raising Heart shows the man Nanoha's Identification Card.

"Go ahead." the man agreed.

"Are you the one responsible for the explosions that happened here? and Are you the one who separated me from my partner?" She said not taking her eyes off the man.

"No and Yes" Vormund said as he walk towards her.

"What do you mean?" She asked while preparing herself if the man decides to suddenly attack her.

"No, I'm not the one responsible for the explosions. They are caused by the backlash of energy when the Holy Items activated after the seal were released. And Yes, I'm the one who separated you from Fate-sama. It wouldn't be good if other people found out about this place but you don't have to worry, I just send her to another place. She is safe." Vormund said stopping just a few inches away from her.

"Fate-sama? You know Fate-chan?" She asked a little surprised.

"I do. I know everyone who is important in your life, my Princess." Vormund said now kneeling in front her.

Nanoha now really confused of what's happening just stared at the man in front of her. She doesn't feel any hostility coming from the man but every answer he gives her is not really helping her to understand the situation. Moments past and the man is still kneeling in front of her not saying or doing anything.

"Vormund-san right? Can you please stand up and explain to me what is really happening." She said as she reach her right hand to help the man stand up. It's not that she trust people that quickly but something about this man is telling her heart that he is not an enemy she needs to be wary.

Vormund smiled at Nanoha's gesture and said, "You really are kind. But that kindness will also bring you pain, my Princess."

"Princess? Why do you keep calling me that? Do you mind explaining to me everything and tell me what is that object floating in the air? Is that dangerous?" she asked while pointing at the shield-like item.

"Telling you using words will take a lot of time." Vormund reach into his pocket and got the bracelet-like item with a green gem in the center and gave it to Nanoha. "Use this Item, this is called Oroitz. It is one of the **10 Holy Items** that I'm supposed to protect. It's a powerful source of magical energy, enough to destroy a planet or two."

"What?!" she said panic entering her body.

"You don't have to worry, I have managed to seal it earlier before it activates, and right now it's just a normal accessory as you call it in this era." Vormund said amused at Nanoha's reaction.

"Is it okay for you to be giving it to me?" she asked as she took the bracelet into her hands.

"Every Item has a special function that only its master can use, even if i keep it with me it won't do me any good. Oroitz, when properly activated has the power to show its master information about the people who touches it. It will show you everything you want to know about me, you just have to order it."

"But I'm not its master so how can I order it?" she asked looking at the item.

As Nanoha hold the stone into her hands, she feels like her magical energy is overflowing from her body. She feels hot and she's having difficulty in breathing. An unfamiliar feeling is rising inside her chest but it's not fear or anything negative. It's something pleasant, as if she had found something that she had lost for a long time.

"Relax and Trust your heart. You will know what to do." Vormund said now smiling calmly at her.

"It's really strange, why do I trust this man so much even though I just meet him. I feel like he would never do anything to hurt me." she thought to herself. "Trust my heart huh. Alright. I trust you, Vormund-san." as she said this, the item she was holding in her hands pulsated and words suddenly came to her mind. "Erwecken." Right after she said these words the green gem in the item turned to blue and engulfed her in pink light so strong that the whole excavation site was once again enveloped in it.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

"Shari, this is Fate can you hear me?"

"Yes, we can hear you Fate. How did you… get there?" Shari asked wondering why Fate's magical signature is coming from a place far from the excavation site.

"I would like to know that too. Bardiche has already pinpointed our location and I'm on my way back to the excavation site." She said as she speeds her way back. "Shari where's Nanoha?"

"According to Nanoha's magical signature she is still inside the excavation site but she's not responding to any of our calls. We think someone is jamming our connection. Hayate also went out a few minutes ago to assist with the situation." Shari said as she analyze all the data she's been receiving.

"Hayate did?" Fate asked a little surprised at her best friends action.

"What the?" a shocked Shari suddenly said.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"A blinding light is enveloping the excavation site again and we are receiving a strong magical signature similar to the ones earlier." Shari said as she tries to know what's happening and then suddenly she stopped moving. "I don't believe this." Shari said having a shocked expression of her face.

"Talk to me Shari." she said a little worried.

"Fate, I think you should see this." Shari sends the data in front of her to Fate and said, "The magical energy reading is too huge it's going off our scales! It's going past the SSS class and… and another magical signature is being detected near it. Fate, it's Nanoha's magical signature!"

Upon hearing this her body froze and fear sink into her heart and all she can do is shout, "Bardiche, Sonic Form!"

"Sonic Move." Bardiche responded.

Fate rushed ahead without even looking or talking back to Shari anymore. The only thing in her head is the image of her fiancee smiling at her. "Nanoha!" She wanted to be at Nanoha's side right that instant and wished that nothing bad is happening to the love of her life.

* * *

_**Hayate's POV**_

As soon as Fate's magical signature disappeared from the excavation site and contact couldn't be made to Nanoha, her body acted on its own and ran towards the teleporter. A commander shouldn't leave her post during a mission, she knows this well but something's telling her that if she doesn't go, she might not be able see her best friend anymore. Ever since Fate and Nanoha entered the cave, she felt something wrong is going on, She sense a unfamilar magical signature coming from the cave but their equipment is not detecting anything, even Rein. She has never felt like this before and fear slowly creeps into her body. This thought alone made her forget everything and rush to her best friend's side.

"Rein, unison in!"

"Yes, Meister Hayate." Rein said as she and Hayate transform into their Knight Armor.

"I'm coming, Nanoha!"

* * *

**Nanoha's POV1**

Nanoha fell to her knees with tears flowing from her eyes, her body trembling so much and her heart feels too much pain and sadness. Her body is full of wounds resulting from the sudden increase of magical energy and her body is having trouble adjusting to it. The information she just saw and learned… everything is just too much and heavy for her to process and understand all at once.

"Is everything I saw the truth?" she finally asked looking at Vormund.

"Yes, my Princess."

"I don't believe this. How? Why?" she tried to voice out everything she is currently feeling but the words won't just come out. She feels so lost that she doesn't know what to do.

"It's okay if you don't understand. It's also okay if you won't do anything. I will take the weight of your destiny on my shoulders and protect your happiness in behalf of your real parent's even it means giving up my existence. That is my purpose." Vormund said as he put his right hand on Nanoha's shoulder.

Upon hearing this Nanoha couldn't helped but be sad and mad at the person in front of her. Her mind and heart is in chaos and thinking isn't really one of the things she is capable of doing now but even so, she has managed to come up with the words she want's to say to this person. "That's wrong! You're definitely wrong! After seeing all the information about you and learning things, I finally understood why I trust you so much even though we just met. When I was born you responded to my heart, you came to me and became my guardian light, that's why even if i'm feeling confused right now, i know that you're mistaken because I will never want you to die for me." she grab Vormund's hand and look into his eye with a lonely expression. "You are part of my soul and if you die a piece of me will never be the same again. That is why I order you to never think like that ever again, do you hear me?"

Vormund was shocked to see and feel Nanoha's determination in her eyes and in her words. "She is definitely my master" he thought to himself. "As you wish, my Princess! Truth to be told I have planned to spend my whole life maintaning the seal I placed on the 10 Holy Items by myself but after I cut our link to save your life in the past I became weaker and the same thing happened to the seal resulting for them to activate once again. I wanted to protect your happiness without you knowing anything about this that's why i came here today to ask for Andvari's help but..."

"It won't properly activate without me." she continued.

"Unfortunately, yes. The only reason I have manage to seal Oroitz in my current condition is because it hasn't activated just like the others. Sealing them is just a temporary measure, it will only work for a period of time. Looks like you're really the only who has the capability of purifying them and putting them to sleep forever." as he said this he handed the sword-like item to Nanoha, "This is **Eckhard**, one of the 10 Holy Items. It's one of the 3 Items that weren't tainted because it was under the protection of Caliph-sama. The one in your hands as you already know is called **Oroitz**; it was under the protection of Regina-sama. And last but not the least…

"**Andvari**" she said while looking at the item floating in mid-air.

"Yes." Vormund responded.

Nanoha, who is now able to collect herself and has manage to assess and think properly about her situation stood up and walk towards the shield-like item. She wore Oroitz on her right wrist and Eckhard on her neck. She closed her eyes and stood there for a few minutes. "Accoring to the information I got from Vormund, in order to protect everyone I have to find and purify the other Items that have been tainted, but in order to do that I will need to use all of my magical energy and at my current body's stuation, i might not be able to bear all that stress." she thought to herself. She opened her eyes and looked at her body, "Hey Vormund, if my guess is right a seal was also placed on me and when you gave me Oroitz the seal was undone." She said looking at Vormund now standing beside her.

"Yes, that is correct. Before I left you on earth I placed a seal on your magical energy to protect you, but unfortunately I was only able to seal 3/4 of your whole potential. I placed a condition on the seal and that is, for you to hold an untainted Holy Item." Vormaid said.

"Now, I understand. Well anyway, I think we should do what we have to do and get going. You have a lot of things to tell and teach me before we search for the other Items. And I have a feeling that Fate-chan will arrive any minute now." she said as she walks towards Andvari.

"You don't have to do this now, my Princess. Your body is still adjusting to the sudden increase of magical energy and your body's past condition aren't really helping. We can just put a barrier around Andvari and return some other time." Vormund said as he tried to stop Nanoha.

"Don't worry. Andvari is one of the untainted Items right? So I won't need to purify it. I just have to properly activate it and return it to a normal "accessory" with a special function. Besides, I don't want Fate-chan to have a clue of what's really going on, they might manage to break the barrier and find Andvari after we leave." she said winking at Vormund.

"I'm not Fate-sama that won't work on me, my Princess." Vormund said with a serious face.

Nanoha couldn't help but laugh at her guardians cold demeanor. Even if he acts a little cold she knows that he cares for her well being.

Vormund sighed as he looks at Nanoha. "Activating an Item may be different from purifying it but it still uses a huge amount of magical energy and in your body's current state that won't be easy. Are you sure about this, my Princess? Shouldn't you wait and tell Fate-sama everything."

"No! I don't want them to know. For now… there is no other way of doing things and telling them the truth will just make them sad. I don't know if I can keep my resolve if I saw Fate-chan, Vivio and the others get hurt because of me. I made up my mind, I won't let anyone sacrifice anything for me anymore. I will not involve anyone to my problems and I definitely won't let them get hurt. You we're the same right?" giving Vormund a weak smile. "I will protect everyone that I hold dear, and one day… after everything is done, I will definitely return to their side!." as she said this Nanoha touched Andvari and another blinding pink light radiated from the item and enveloped the excavation site.

After the light subsided Vormund carried an unconscious Nanoha who is holding Andvari in her hands away from the cave. A magic circle appeared beneath him as he cast a spell.

"I will erase every evidence that can point to the real story of what happened in this place. I will respect and grant the wishes of my Master. I will protect her, guide her and free her from her destiny. I will definitely not let her die, that I swear!" as Vormund and Nanoha disappears in the shadows, the inside of the cave was yet again engulfed in flames.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha called Fate's name over and over in her sleep with tears flowing from her eyes. She doesn't want to leave the people important to her life but she knows that staying with them now may endanger their life. She doesn't want them to suffer like her real parents making a painful decision for the sake of her happiness. She decided to prepare herself for the things that may come so she will also have the ability to protect not just herself but also her loved ones.

* * *

_**Outside the Cave**_

_**At the Excavation Site**_

_**(At the same time of Nanoha's POV1)**_

"Hayate!"

"Fate!"

"What's happening? Where's Nanoha?" Fate asked as she run towards Hayate in front of the cave.

"I don't know, when I arrived a barrier was already casted inside the cave and I can't break through. I think it's also the reason why we can't contact Nanoha. Shari just called in and told me that Nanoha is indeed, still inside the barrier. We have to get to her to know what's happening." Hayate said worry evident in her voice.

"Hayate step back! Bardiche, Zanber Form!" as Fate said this Hayate jumped away from Fate.

"Zanber Form." Bardiche responded and changed into a huge sword.

"Sprite Zanber!" Fate sliced through the barrier but it didn't have any effect. She is getting desperate by the second. She and Hayate tried every spell they know but to no avail, the barrier was too strong.

Hayate manage to stopped and calmed Fate down but she too is running out of ideas… Suddenly a pink blinding light once again enveloped the excavation site and as soon as it disappeared, explosions can be heard inside the cave making the place crumble to the ground. Hayate ordered every personnel on the field to get away and did the same with Fate but her best friend won't listen, even budge from the entrance of the cave still trying to break through it. Hayate understands what Fate is feeling because she also feels the same way and she doesn't want to leave Nanoha too but as a commander the safety of her unit is also a priority.

"I'm sorry, Fate!" as Hayate said this 5 binding spell activated to drag Fate away from the site.

"Let me go Hayate! Nanoha! Nanoha's still inside! I need to save her! Nanoha! Nanoha! Nanohaaa!" Fate shouted as she tried to break free from Hayate's binds but her being in a panic attack didn't make it possible.

"Nanoha…" Fate couldn't do anything but say Nanoha's name as tears never stopped flowing from her eyes. She watched the flames eat the whole place and she felt a tremendous pain inside her heart that made her want to die...

* * *

**A/N:** In this chapter many questions were answered but at the same time many questions surfaced too... I plan on giving an explanation to every detail of this story in the next chapter and I will try not to leave any important matter unanswered… I'm nearing the part I'm dreading about ever since I decided to make this fanfic, FIGHT SCENES! If you guys have some ideas on how you want things to happen, i'll be happy to hear them... Feel free to leave some comments or suggestions. Thank you... :)


	4. Chapter 3

**The Forgotten Sky**

by xshana06x

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Somewhere in Mid-childa**_

Nanoha woke up inside a cave. She is lying on a stone make shift bed filled with leaves who acts as a cushion making her comfortable. Her wounds are now fully healed and she can feel that her magical energy has indeed increase compared to her previous level. She isn't feeling any pain but she doesn't have the strength to move even her fingers. "So this is the feeling when your strength is suddenly sucked out of your body." she thought to herself. The cave is a little dim and is only illuminated by a bon of fire not far from her. Beside the fire, a man wearing a blue robe is cooking something. Nanoha smiled at the site and couldn't help but giggle.

"It will be done in a few minutes, please wait for a little bit." Vormund said while continuing to stir whatever his cooking.

"Yeah, where are we?" Nanoha asked.

"In the mountains, South-East of mid-childa. I cooked something for you, I'm sure you're really hungry by now." Vormund said walking to Nanoha with a bowl of food in his hands.

Nanoha nodded and tried to sit but she's too weak that her body isn't really moving at all. Upon seeing her master's failed attempt, Vormund gently helped Nanoha to a sitting position. He carefully gathered a spoonful of stew, blowing to cool it down and then offered it to Nanoha.

"Vormund? What are you doing?" Nanoha asked surprised at the action of her guardian.

"What? I'm gonna feed you." Vormund asked a little lost at her master's question.

"You don't have to. I can eat on my own." Nanoha said as she tried to move her hands.

"How will you do that, you can't even sit on your own. My Princess, you don't have to be embarrass, it is my job to assist you in everything you do so this is nothing. Now quickly eat before it get's cold, we have lots to do before we start searching for the items." Vormund said with a very serious face.

Nanoha wanted to answer back but she couldn't. It's true that she doesn't have any strength in her to even move her fingers so holding the bowl and eating is impossible. She sighed as she gave in and let Vormund feed her. Nanoha noticed that she is now wearing different clothes and just like Vormund she is wearing a robe the only difference is her is white.

"What are this clothes and this robe?" Nanoha asked inspecting her new outfit closely.

"I made those clothes for you; it has the same insignia of Al Hazard's royal family. The robe is made by the best researchers of our planet; it erases the magical signature of a person or object making them undetectable." Vormund answered.

"How long was I asleep?" Nanoha asked as she finished eating.

"3 whole days." Vormund said as he laid Nanoha back to rest.

"3?!" Nanoha repeated.

"Yes. Your magical energy suddenly increasing and then being sucked out twice in one day will no doubt strain your body. That's why your body is aching all over, am I right?" Vormund said in a slight angry voice.

"So-sorry." is all Nanoha can say.

"That's why I told not to activate Andvari. It is different from the other items because it is part of me, a part of you. As long as your heart is in peace it won't be tainted or go berserk."

"I know that but… I just couldn't leave it there. I want to bring it with me so badly." Nanoha said giving Vormund an apologetic look. "How are Fate-chan and the others by the way?"

"Before we left, I sent an anonymous message in the TSAB's communication line saying that you're alive. I wouldn't want Fate-sama doing anything unnecessary to hurt herself because she thinks your dead." Vormund said.

"Fate-chan isn't like that." Nanoha said smiling a little upon the mention of Fate's name but at the same time sadness flickered in her eyes.

"Is that so? In my observation of Fate-sama, she gives me the feeling that her world revolves mainly around you and Vivio-sama." Vormund said noticing the sad look in his master's eyes.

Nanoha didn't say anything. She is aware that Fate and her friends must be worried sick about her by now. Well she did leave / disappeared without them knowing why. "Geez, I didn't want to give Vivio any sad memory." she thought to herself but she doesn't have any other choice. "I don't want them to see me like this."

"Then you should rest and try to regain your strength as soon as possible so you can go back to their side sooner." Vormund said putting a blanket on her master.

Nanoha unconsciously said that out loud and felt a little sad. She kinda felt like she's bothering Vormund with her problems.

"Hey Vormund… Can you tell me everything now?" Nanoha said as she looks at Vormund's eyes.

"Didn't you already use Oroitz to retrieve all information about me?" Vormund said surprised at his master's inquiry.

"Actually, I didn't." Nanoha said now able to move to her side to face Vormund.

"What do you mean?" Vormund said as he kneel at the side of the make shift bed.

"I kinda left a lot of information untouched. You know, I didn't want to pry on your privacy and all." Nanoha said.

"Privacy? Somehow I feel that, that word doesn't really apply to me, my Princess." Vormund said giving Nanoha a "you should know by now" look.

"Of course it does. You may not be a human being but you do act one. You have a heart, a soul and a mind on your own. You're an individual that needs to be respected just like other people." Nanoha said with conviction in her voice.

Vormund couldn't help but laugh at his master's kind side.

"Don't laugh, I'm very serious here." Nanoha said a little annoyed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, my Princess. You just reminded me of Caliph-sama, he spoke those same words to me once. You are indeed her daughter huh. Anyway, what exactly do you know?" Vormund asked.

"Who you are, Where you came from, How and Why you are here and What the Holy Items are." Nanoha said as she tries to remember if she forgot anything else.

"So basically you left A LOT of information untouched." Vormund said.

He gave Nanoha Oroitz not only to unseal her true magical energy but to also avoid explaining everything from the start but it looks like he needs to start in the beginning after all. "You already know who I am and what your destiny is, How and why we came in this era, and the things we need to do and sacrifice to save the world, right? Is that all you know?" Vormund asked for confirmation.

"Yeah." Nanoha nodded.

"(Sigh) Your kindness is really troublesome, my Princess." Vormund said as he moves to a comfortable position for a very long talk.

"Hehehe, sorry." Nanoha answered.

"Okay then… Let me tell you everything from the beginning till the moment we met again at the excavation site." Vormund said. "This is going to be a long night" He thought to himself.

* * *

_**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**_

_**1000 years ago, Al Hazard**_

_**In a country called **__**Herkunftsland**_

King Caliph sits at the throne with a serious face while listening to the nobles arguing with each other.

"Our country… No, our entire world is now facing a tremendous ordeal! We need to do something before it's too late!" a bearded man said.

"But what exactly do you want us to do? Our country has reached even surpassed all the limitations in magic and technology but we still can't find any solution to stop this disaster!" said by a woman with green hair.

"How about asking help from other planets?!" an old fat man said.

"That is not possible. The Holy Items that are now tainted have created a force-field like barrier around our planet preventing us from leaving or contacting anyone from the outside. We are totally trapped inside. Besides there are no other worlds that have reached the same level of technology like our civilization, they wouldn't be able to do anything even if we ask them." Lyall, the king's advisor said.

"Then how about the other Holy Items that wasn't tainted? Can't we used them to purify the others?" asked by a woman wearing black.

"No, we can't. Eckhard and Oroitz, the 2 Holy Items that is still pure is not responding to anything. When the other 8 Items went berserk, the King used the 2 Items to shield our country but unfortunately all magical energy of the items was exhausted and is now just an item with no power left. Its radiance also died out." Lyall said.

"Tsk! Then isn't this the King's fault. He should be the one who needs to do something to save us!" a man with black hair said.

"You insolent fool! How dare you say that to the King! If he didn't do what he did, you wouldn't be here breathing right now. After saying what you said, you have lost your right to stand before his majesty." Tancred, the king's general said.

"That's enough Tancred." the King said as he stands. "We are all shocked and worried from what transpired today. I can't blame you for feeling what you feel. All I want you to remember is that we are the proud descendants of Al Hazard. We have reached things that no one in this world has ever achieved. We have surpassed the slow development of the other world's magic and technology. Using this as our weapon, we will surely win against any ordeal. Go and rest, we will talk about this again tomorrow."

The King walked out of the throne room with his advisor and general following behind him. The nobles couldn't say anything anymore and just looked at the King as he past the door out the throne room.

* * *

Al Hazard is a civilization whose enormous scientific and magical technology far exceeds any of the other worlds. They are also known to create miracles with all the spells and equipment they have created. They have indeed proven this time and time again, but the real reason they are facing destruction now isn't because of their spells nor technology. It is because of the people. Just like in any other history, a downfall of a civilization or country isn't because of the weakness of its leader or the lack of strength of its people; it's the people's desire for more power and greed that cannot be cured by any magic or technology.

Al Hazard is supported by 10 magical energy sources. They are known to the people as the **10 Holy Items**. Before the rise of the civilization this Items were found by the royal family's ancestors buried deep inside the mountains hidden away from people and used them as a source of power to build and strengthen their weak and by that time no name civilization. These 10 Items are in the forms of a very small stone in the shape of:

1. Sword

2. Bracelet with a green gem in the middle

3. Shield

4. Ring

5. Book

6. Arrow

7. Bird

8. Star

9. Heart

10. Treasure Box

These Items provided pure energy and were placed in every side of the planet to maintain balance. Two Items were placed under the protection of the royal family: The King and Queen; this arrangement ensured the royal family's position as the keeper of the planet. As time goes by, Al Hazard has grown to be known as the civilization we know today. The Items source of power is the pure feelings or wish of the people to continue to live in peace and create a beautiful world but things didn't continue that way. The people learned to be greedy and wanted things beyond their capability. It wasn't that bad at first because this was the catalyst that made them to further improved their culture and knowledge but as we all know, everything has a limit.

The pure energy that the Items possessed turned into a dark and dangerous energy, in other words the people became selfish, greedy and wanted even more power. And then one day, all the Items started activating. The pureness that became darkness started to leak outside of the Items. The planet started to crumble and deteriorate. The people wasted no time to use their spells and technology to maintain and erase its effects and have succeeded. They thought that things went back to normal again but they were wrong. The process that they used just made the Items more tainted and causes all 8 Items to go berserk. During this time, King Caliph used the energy inside Eckhard and Oroitz to protect their country and citizens. These two Items were the only ones who remained pure because the royal family never wished for anything other than a peaceful planet for their citizen and unborn child. The King succeeded into stopping the rampaging energy from the Items temporarily but it wasn't enough to purify them, he just managed to slow down the activation. They needed to find something that will stabilize all the Items completely. After using the two Items, both was drained of its magical energy and turned into small powerless fragments.

* * *

"Don't worry, your Majesty we will surely find a way to survived this ordeal." Tancred said.

"That is correct. I will do everything in my capability to solve this problem. It's for our people and for our future prince / princess." Lyall said.

"That's right! How is the Queen, your Majesty?" Tancred said as he went back from being the general to the king's childhood friend.

"She is fine. We are expecting to meet our bundle of joy one of these days." As the king said this, a maid came rushing towards them.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! The Queen… The Queen has just given birth!" the maid shouted.

The 3 man upon hearing this dashed like crazy to the Queens chamber as if their life was on the line.

* * *

A small crying voice was heard from a large room and the people in it wore a very warmed and sweet smile on their faces. The Queen has just given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl with auburn brown hair. Her cry was like a sweet spell that made them smile and brought hope in their hearts.

"Regina!" the King said as he runs to the side of his wife.

"Caliph-sama…" the Queen said as she gives his husband a weak smile yet full of happiness and bliss.

Caliph reached for his new born child and carried her in his arms. As soon as Caliph held her daughter the baby girl stopped crying. The people inside the room couldn't stop but be touched at the scene in front of them.

"Oh, looks like our princess knows that she is being held by her father." Tancred said. As he take a closer look at their princess.

"She looks just like her Majesty, The queen. Thank goodness, it will be a problem if he looks as scary as his Majesty." Lyall said as he too takes a closer look at their princess.

"Hey! Watch your word, we may be childhood friends but I'm still the King." Caliph said as he frowns at Lyall.

The whole room burst into laughter at Caliph's response and the room was filled with joy. Caliph approached her Queen who is now sitting at her bed. Regina leaned towards the King and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and held her daughter once again in her arms.

"What should we name her?" Regina asked.

Caiph took a while before answering and when he did, he wore the biggest smile his friends and servants have ever seen.

"Her name is Alazne. Today, she has given us joy, happiness and hope even though we are facing the destruction of our world. She is indeed a "miracle" given to us by the gods." Caliph gave Alazne a kiss on the forehead and hugged both his wife and daughter.

Certain tranquility was felt inside the room and even for a short period of time, the people inside forgot the fact that their world is on the path of ruins.

* * *

_**After 3 Months**_

The ordeal Al Hazard is facing changed from bad to worst. According to their latest reports and analysis, they are now weeks away from being eradicated. The dark energy from the Items started leaking again now in huge amount making their planet crumbles much faster. All the measure they did and created did nothing but to worsen the situation. But among these problems a single existence became their only source of happiness.

For the past 3 months Alazne became more and more bubbly and started smiling a lot and rarely cries. When she opened her eyes for the first time Caliph was so delighted to find out that her only daughter inherited his eyes. He didn't go out of his daughter's room for the whole day and just stood beside Alazne's cradle staring at her. Tancred and Lyall had no choice but to drag him out to force him watch their researcher's new experiments. They all knew that what their doing might be pointless, that's why the people in the palace decided to let the King and Queen spend most of their time with their new born child as much as possible, wishing that these joyful days may go on forever. But that wish also wasn't granted to them.

* * *

After a series of experiments, their try to make Eckhard and Oroitz regain their power was futile. The King is now on his way to his daughter's room with these two Items in his hands. As he enters the room he was greeted by his wife.

"Caliph-sama. Welcome back." Regina said as she smiles at her husband.

"I'm back." Caliph said as he lean towards his wife to kiss her. "How are you, my Princess." he said looking at Alazne.

Alazne answered her father's question with a bright smile and a small laugh. This made her parents smile back at her. Caliph unconsciously reached her daughter's small hand forgetting the fact that he is still holding at the palm on his hand the two Items. When Alazne's small fingers touched the Items, a bright pink light radiated from the Items and enveloped the whole country. At that moment the two Items regained their radiance and huge magical energy is able to be sensed from it again. When the light went down, the King and Queen were terrified of what they saw. Alazne, their daughter is so pale and full of wounds. Her rosy cheek has turned to white and her small body is full of blood. Regina screamed and cried at the terror in front of her while Caliph shouted for the maids to bring a healer as soon as possible. Caliph tried to calm Regina down but she just embraced their daughter tighter and then he saw something at the palm of her daughter. He couldn't believe it at first but his eyes wasn't lying to him; at Alazne's hand was Eckhard and another Item called Andvari.

The best healer's in the country tried their best to heal the small girl's wound and save her life. They had difficulty because she has become so weak and using strong spells and medicines might damage the frail little girl's body even more than save her. After a couple of longs hours they were finally able to stabilize her condition. The King and Queen felt something that they haven't felt before, even when they first learned their planets situation, the fear they felt when they thought that their daughter is dying couldn't be compared to anything. After making sure that the Princess is out of danger. The King ordered his people to know what transpired.

Learning the truth of what happened wasn't difficult for the healers and researchers, what was really difficult for them is to tell it to the King and Queen. They have discovered 4 things. First, the Princess possessed an ability that can purify the tainted Items and put them to sleep forever but there is problem. The body of the small girl won't be able to handle the stress of such process; just one or two try might end up killing her. Second, when the Princess touched the two Items a connection was made to all the Items making her the official keeper and the only one who can seal them once they have activated. They also discovered that each Item possessed a special function that they didn't know existed before and only she can use it. This function will require a lot of magical energy and a continuous use of it will also endanger her life. Third, if the Items became tainted and started to go berserk there is no way or no one that can stop it other than its master because it will require the magical energy of its master to stabilize. Fourth, the Items can be sealed temporarily but only if it hasn't activated yet, and only a person or object who posses a similar magical signature with its master can do it.

Upon hearing this all Caliph just fell silent and he couldn't say anything. Regina just continued to cry on her chair. Lyall and Tancred just stood from their position unable to absorb everything. The happy days they have experienced amidst the destruction of their planet since the birth of the Princess seems like a dream now. They are faced with the truth that if they want to survive and save their world they will need to sacrifice the life of the Princess but even if they make her purify the Items the possibility of her dying even before reaching the last Item is high and her sacrifice will just be in vain.

The researchers continued with their report. Andvari, the Item that the Princess was holding in her hand is one of the Items that has been tainted and should have been at the other side of the planet but when the Princess became the keeper it was purified and responded to the Princess magical energy and returned to her side. Oroitz, the other Item that should have been with Eckhard has completely disappeared and vanished, the researchers unable to locate it anywhere.

That day ended with no one attempting to speak or talk to the King and Queen. They couldn't even imagined what the supposedly parent of the country is feeling after they learned that in order to protect their people and planet they would need to sacrifice the life of their own flesh and blood.

* * *

_**After a few days**_

Alazne's wounds haven't fully healed yet but her charming smile has returned. Every time her parents and the people of the palace see that sweet and innocent smile, it breaks their heart into pieces. One night, the King and the Queen couldn't sleep so they decided to go to their daughter's chamber. Upon entering the room they saw two small lights just above Alazne's body. When they took a closer look, they were shocked to see that it was their daughter's linker core and Andvari. Alazne opened her eyes and touched her own linker core splitting it into two. One went back inside her body and the other merged with Andvari. Upon merging the light formed into a man about the age of the King. At the sight of the man Caliph run towards Alazne's cradle and grab her away from the man. He called in the guards and had the man surrounded in an instant.

"Who are you?" Caliph asked glaring at the man.

"My name is Vormund, your Majesty." the man said.

"What the hell are you?" Caliph continued to ask.

"I am one, who serves the Princess." Vormund answered.

"A familiar?" Caliph inquired.

"No, but I am something similar." Vormund said as he opens his palm and showed Caliph what's inside.

Caliph saw that Andvari is in the hands of the man called Vormund but something is different. The Item is emanating a different magical signature, the same with the man in front of him. Caliph has felt this magical signature before but he can't just remember where.

"Are you… the special function of Andvari?" Regina asked.

Caliph was surprised to hear Regina's question and then he finally remembered. The time when he felt the same magical signature was when her daughter touched Eckhard and Oroitz.

"Yes, I am your highness. I am the special function of Andvari. The princess activated me a few days ago but because of her weak state I wasn't able to form my body. I am the princess servant, guardian and protector. I pledge to do everything in my power to keep her safe even if it means giving up my existence." Vormund said as he kneels in front of Caliph.

When Caliph heard Vormund's words he felt its sincerity and conviction. He couldn't help but trust and smile at the man's loyalty to his daughter.

"You wouldn't be able to protect her if you die. Value your life soldier, the same way you value your master's life." Caliph said.

"I am not the same with humans. I don't age and die from sickness. I only live for my master's sake, valuing my life the same way I value her life might just get in my way of serving her." Vormund said.

"That's wrong! You may not be a human being but you do act like one. You have a heart, a soul and a mind on your own. You're an individual that needs to be respected just like other people. Throw away that way of thinking because if you don't you'll just make your master, my daughter sad."

Vormund can't comprehend the meaning of Caliph's words but he like how he felt when he heard it. "As you wish, your Majesty." was the only response he can say.

Regina approached Vormund and gestured him to stand. Caliph dismissed the guards and talked to Vormund the whole night. A few days passed and Vormund already felt like he lived in the palace for a long time. Every people, the maid, the guards especially the King and the Queen is very kind to him. They have welcomed him and treated him like a normal person. They have told him the planets situation and their decision to protect the Princess. Caliph said that he had talked to the people and told them his decision, some didn't agree but majority shared his love for the Princess and refused to sacrifice her. And finally the last week of the life of the planet has arrived...

* * *

Some of the people have become restless and all this negative feelings is making the items dark energy grow stronger. Among this people, there are also nobles who refused to accept that they will soon face their destruction. And then, the unexpected happened…

"I don't want to die... I don't want to die… I don't want to die…" the noble with a black hair said.

He is nearing his limit and is starting to break down from fear. And then he thought.

"I don't have to die. There is something that can save me. I just have to use that and I will be saved. Yes! Yes! I'm going to be saved. I'm definitely going to live!" the man said and ran outside his room.

He assembled his army and convinced some people of the country to come with him. Now that most of the people is panicking from the impending death at their doors, he didn't have a hard time. They attacked the palace and tried to get the Princess.

Those who shared the same belief and principles of the royal family; nobles, citizens and even the servants fought to protect the Princess. They also refused to sacrifice a life just to live especially when it will not really saved them just prolong it. A life shouldn't be sacrificed just to be in vain and more importantly, they don't want to see the King and the Queen lost their beloved child. They may have been with the Princess for only a few months but the girl somehow entered their hearts with her smile and warmth.

The fight continued at the palace doors. Caliph and Regina with Alazne in hand followed by Vormund from behind walked down the path to the dungeon. Regina thought of a way of saving their daughter's life but it will require something from her and her husband. She hesitated at first to tell it to Caliph but she didn't have the time. After telling it to him, at first he was shocked but it only took a few seconds before he agreed.

"Caliph-sama, I'm sorry for doing something that will cause you pain" Regina said.

"It's okay Regina, I agree with what you plan to do. It is painful to be separated from our child but with what our world has turned into, this is the only way we can give her happiness." Caliph said as he holds Eckhard in his hands.

"Vormund, please take care of our daughter. If possible give her a normal life, away from all this chaos." pleaded by Regina. "Please do tell her that we love her very much."

"As you wish, my queen." Vormund said.

"Alazne, my beloved daughter. I may not have the right to say this but I pray with all my heart that you may find friends that will support you... and someone that will help you bear your destiny and give you a happy future." Regina said as she cries.

Caliph recited an incantation, and a magic circle not known to anyone showed beneath them.

"Vormund, give this to our daughter when the time comes, tell her to be strong and never give up on her happiness." Caliph said as he hands Eckhard to Vormund.

"Traveling through time is a spell that is not allowed to be used even exists, that's why the royal family kept and protected it through the generations... I, being the last one who knows it. In order to give Alazne… no…us hope that a happy future still is possible for mankind, we will gladly sacrifice our life to send you both away."

"Your Highness, I swear on my life that I will protect and guide the princess according to your will and in your place, I will see to it that she will have a happy life." Vormund said now inside the magic circle holding Alazne in his arms.

"Our life and world may be falling into darkness but our hope and happiness is always with you. Good-bye Alazne." Regina said waving to her daughter.

Alazne waved back to her mother as if she understands what she was saying. A blinding light flashed beneath Vormund and Alazne as they disappeared in front of Caliph and Regina. When the light subsided, the two people who are known to be the King and the Queen of Al Hazard breathed their last breathe with a smile on their faces.

_**~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~**_

* * *

Nanoha couldn't stop her tears from flowing. She had an idea of what happened because of the information he got from Vormund when she used Oroitz but, hearing it first hand has a different effect on her. All the feelings she tried to contain in the cave when she learned the truth came back in a double, actually it's much heavier and painful now. She loves the Takamachi Family but she couldn't help but want to meet and be with her real parents. Her real parents loved her so much to the point of sacrificing even their life. It saddens her so much that she couldn't even return their love. She had wished that she had the opportunity to show them the love that can only come from their child, she wanted to have the bond that a parent should have with their child, she wanted so many things but she can't do anything of those anymore. The Agony in her chest was too much and it felt like her heart was being ripped out into pieces. That night, Nanoha cried like there is no tomorrow.

Vormund stayed at her master's side not saying anything. He just sat there and held Nanoha's trembling hand.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the first part of the flashbacks in Vormund's POV. I was planning to finish all the explanations in one whole chapter but it didn't happen so i'll make a part 2… The second part will focus on earth with the Takamachi Family and how Vormund and Nanoha got separated... I'll post the second part as soon as I can. Feel free to leave some comments or suggestions. Thank you... :)


	5. Chapter 4

**The Forgotten Sky**

by xshana06x

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

An hour passed and Nanoha finally calmed down. She is now sitting on her bed staring blankly at the fire in front of her. Vormund gave her a cup of drink earlier that helped her calm down a lot. Her guardian only sat quietly beside her all this time without saying anything but, that action itself gave Nanoha a secured and peaceful feeling and that is all she needed.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that." Nanoha said finally breaking the silence.

"There's no need to apologize. It was just a natural reaction especially when you hear a story like that about yourself." Vormund said.

"Yeah. What happened to us after that? Did we really travel through time? It's not that I doubt you or anything… It's just sound too surreal." Nanoha said trying not to offend Vormund.

Vormund looked at Nanoha with a smile on his face. He was not offended by Nanoha's question actually he wanted her to ask that because if she didn't, he would be really worried on how trustful her master is to people.

"It's alright. I actually felt the same when Caliph-sama and Regina-sama told me about it. To think that a civilization of mankind has really found a way to travel through time, Al Hazard has indeed lived to its reputation to create miracles. But just like what they say, miracles doesn't happen without a price to pay, for that knowledge to be lost, I think it's for the best. And to answer your question… Yes, we did. We came into this era at a planet with no sign of any magical technology." Vormund answered.

"A planet with no magical technology? You mean Earth right? Is that when you met my parents, I mean Shiro-san and Momoko-san." Nanoha asked.

"Yes. Do you want me to continue my story?" Vormund asked.

"Yeah. Please do." Nanoha confirmed.

"As you wish but please refrain from crying again after okay." Vormund said teasing Nanoha.

"Geez." Nanoha said now able to smile a little.

* * *

**_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_**

**_Year 0056_**

**_Non - Administrated World #97_**

One afternoon, a magical circle appeared at a dark alley in the middle of a city. Within it a man wearing a blue robe is standing with a baby girl in his arms. He silently observes his surroundings and the people passing along the streets. He doesn't sense any magical energy in the area, no, not just the area but from the whole planet. His surroundings are very different from what he is familiar. The language used by the people talking is something he doesn't understand. Their clothes don't have any armor or steel plate on it which isn't suitable for battle. He is so busy in absorbing everything he sees that he didn't notice that the people around him are giving him a weird look. He walked and walked, looking for a place where he can stay temporarily but he couldn't find one. The sky has turned dark and the atmosphere became cold, the baby in his arms is now awake and had started crying. Even though it didn't show in his face, he is on a state of panic. Even though the girl in his arms is his master, he doesn't know how to take care of a human baby. He tried talking to her and even cradled her the same way he saw her mother did but it didn't work. His master continued to cry nonstop and he doesn't know what to do exactly to make her stop. And then he heard a voice…

"?" said by a man.

Vormund was surprised to see that the source of the voice is a man who is now standing beside him. Ever since arriving at the unknown planet, he hasn't even once put his guard down to anything that will approach or attacked them but this particular man just bypassed his guard as if he didn't have one in the first place.

"?" the man continued to say.

Vormund didn't feel any hostility coming from the man and his master is becoming more restless as time passes so he decided to tell him what's wrong.

"?" Vormund said.

The man couldn't understand him and shook his head. Vormund don't know the language used in the unknown planet making things difficult for him and the man. Between the situation his in, he remembered something. He took Andvari out of his pocket and ordered it to process and analyzed the language so he can use it. As a special function of Andvari and a part of Alazne, he can use it like a device without draining his master's magical energy because he has his own.

"She won't stop crying and I don't know what to do." Vormund said finally able to use the man's language.

"Is that so, well I also don't have much knowledge about babies but have you tried feeding her?" the man asked.

"But I don't know what to feed her. We just arrived to this place and I don't have anything with me right now." Vormund told the man.

Alazne who is now crying harder than before made the two men panicked even more.

"Ugh. I'm sorry, looks like I can't help you after all. For now would you like to come home with me? There's someone there who can surely help us in our problem." the man said.

Vormund not having any choice agreed to come with the man. They arrived at a place that looks like the man's home.

"I'm home." the man said.

"Welcome home. Is that a cry of a baby I hear?" a voice of a woman asked.

"Dear, can you help us a little." the man said calling to his wife.

A woman with auburn hair walked out of the other room and greeted them. Upon seeing the woman Vormund couldn't help but say…

"Regina-sama? Ah! Sorry. I thought you're someone I know." Vormund said as he try to recover from the shocked of seeing the woman. He knows that it couldn't be the Queen because the Queen that he knows is already gone but the resemblance of the woman to the Queen is so unbelievable and then… a loud cry snapped him back to reality.

"Oh my! What's wrong little girl?" the woman asked as she reached for the baby in Vormund's arms.

"I saw them near the park, this gentleman looked like he was having a problem that's why I offered some help but…" the man said as he explains the situation.

"You also don't know what to do?" the woman said now cradling the baby in her arms.

"Yeah." the man said scratching his cheek.

"I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am, but if you may lend me a hand." Vormund said as he asks for help.

"Sure, no problem. Leave it to me; Looks like she's hungry and I think we still have some milk in the refrigerator. I'll heat it up and feed it to her." the woman answered.

As the woman entered a different room, the man brought Vormund to a room beside it. Vormund cast a barrier around the place to make sure the safety of his master while in the arms of the woman he just met. It's not that he doesn't trust the people who helped him; he just needs to do it to make sure. Even apart he can sense if his master is in danger and he doesn't feel any bad aura from the woman that he should be worried about.

"Take a sit and make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink?" the man asked.

"No sir, I'm okay. You don't have to trouble yourself." Vormund said as he sits.

"You don't have to be so formal. My name is Shiro Takamachi and that's my wife Momoko Takamachi." the man said as the woman entered the room.

The woman who is now feeding Alazne a bottle of milk sat with them inside the room. Just after a few minutes the couple grew fond of the baby girl. Shiro even made funny faces that made the girl laugh but every time he tries to cradle the girl away from Momoko's arms she would instantly cry. This made Momoko laugh and joy enveloped her heart.

"Thank goodness that we still kept the baby bottles we used before." the woman said as she smile at the baby in her arms.

Vormund couldn't help but smile at the sight his master and the couple. He then remembered that he hasn't introduced himself yet.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself, My name is Vormund and that little girl is my master, Princess Alazne of Al Hazard. Shiro-sama, Momoko-sama, Allow me to thank you for all the help you have given me and the Princess." Vormund said as he kneels in front of the couple.

Shiro and Momoko couldn't react to both Vormund's words and action. He just said the word Princess and knelt in front of them. They stared at Vormund waiting if he will say anything else but he didn't. Vormund, upon noticing the lack of response of his hosts raised his head and looked at them. Seeing that Vormund is also waiting for their reaction Shiro decided to say something.

"There's no need to do that just to thank us. Please stand up." Shiro said gesturing Vormund to sit again.

Shiro and Momoko are the type of person who has the talent in reading a person's personality just by looking at them. They both feel that Vormund isn't a bad person but he just said something that they couldn't understand. The couple looked at each other as if talking and smiled at the same time.

"Vormund-san if you don't mind, can you explain to us what you just said. You said this baby girl is your master and that she is a princess of a country called Al Hazard, right?" Momoko said as she cradled the girl in her arms who is now playing with her hair.

"I don't mind ma'am, if that is what you want. It's the only thing I can do to repay you for all your kindness." Vormund said.

Vormund relate to the couple all the things that transpired from the moment Alazne made him to the point where Shiro found them. He also told them about the girl's parents and the world they came from. The couple silently and seriously listened to everything he said. There were moments when the couple will ask questions and be shocked but they didn't doubt anything he said and believed him wholeheartedly.

"So what happened to those Holy Items you spoke of?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know but I doubt that they have been destroyed together with our world. There is no magic in this universe that can destroy the Items; I know this because I am a part of one. After releasing all the negative energy it contains it will go back to sleep for a while but will go berserk again after a short period of time. This cycle will just repeat again and again until the Items can be purified. There is no one else that can use the Items now after the Princess became it's keeper but there is a possibility of it being found by a person while it sleep and force it to activate. I need to find them before they activate and seal them to prevent another tragedy from happening." Vormund said as he looks at the Items in his hands.

"But you said that the only one who can seal them forever is this little girl?" Shiro said looking at Alazne.

"Yes, that is true but I refused to put her life in danger. I, being a part of her and a part of one of the Items, possess the same amount of magical energy and magical signature of the Princess. I have the ability to seal the Items temporarily as long as they haven't activated yet. I promise the King and the Queen to give her a normal life away from danger so she can grow up and be happy, and that's what I will do." Vormund answered.

"What are you planning?" Shiro asked now with a serious expression in his face.

"I'm gonna travel and look for the Items by myself. I can use Andvari to act as a detector to locate them, the Items resonates when close to each other. I will seal them one by one and will guard them closely to re-seal it time and time again. This is the only way to keep them from being used by people with bad intention and to stop them from being more tainted or going berserk." Vormund explained.

"How about Alazne-chan?" Momoko asked with sadness in her voice.

Vormund once again kneel in front of the couple and said.

"Shiro-sama, Momoko-sama, I know I would be asking something difficult for the both of you but you're the only people that I can ask of this. Would you mind taking care of the Princess and give her the love that her parents wanted to give her but couldn't, would you give her a normal life away from danger and give her the happiness that she deserves. Even though we just met, there is this feeling in my chests that I can trust you with my master's life. You both somehow remind me of the King and the Queen and looks like the Princess feels the same way as I do." Vormund said as he looked at Alazne who is still playing with Momoko's hair while smiling so sweetly.

"But how about you? Are you going to be happy, away from this little girl's side?" Shiro asked.

"All I wish is for the Princess to grow up and be happy. As long as that wish of mine is fulfilled, I will be satisfied. Shiro-sama, Momoko-sama, would you grant this selfish wish of mine?" Vormund asked as he continues to kneel in front of the couple.

Shiro and Momoko took a long time before answering. They have no objection in taking care of the girl but they are worried for the safety of Vormund. They knew that even though the girl is too small to remember Vormund she will someday feel that a part of her is missing. They have grown fond of the girl too much that thinking about the sadness that she will feel someday saddens them. But they also understand the source of Vormund's request; it can't be called selfishness because it's the wish of all the people who loves the little girl. Shiro and Momoko stood up and kneeled to look Vormund in the eyes.

"We will. We promised to protect her and guide her the way her real parents wanted. We will give her the freedom to choose her path and teach her the strength needed to push through. And if one day, she chooses a path that will lead her to you and her destiny, we won't stop her. Because we believed that all the feelings of the people who love her during that time will help her break through anything that will hinder her from moving forward. And besides if that day really comes, we know that you will be by her side protecting her." Shiro and Momoko said with a voice full of honesty and kindness.

Vormund smiled and thanked the couple. He felt so lucky that he met such people in an unknown planet. He knows for sure that he didn't make a mistake and that the will of the King and the Queen lead him to meet this people. The couple offered Vormund to stay for a few days before embarking in his quest. Vormund saw how the couple lived their lives, Shiro works as a body-guard to an important official on the country. Momoko stays at home taking care of their two children; a 10 years old boy named Kyouya and an 8 years old girl named Miyuki. The two children was surprised at first when their parents told them about their new sister but after explaining to them the situation they both agreed and even told Vormund that they will protect the girl. Vormund was bewildered by the attitude the family possessed but at the same time he was glad that her master will have a warm and loving family. Then the time to leave has come, Shiro, Momoko with Alazne in her arms, Kyouya and Miyuki is standing at the living room looking at Vormund at the center.

"Before I leave, I will seal the Princess's magical energy to prevent anything that involves magic to be attracted to her." As Vormund said this a magical circle appeared beneath Momoko who holds Alazne in her arms and a light flashed before them.

When they opened their eyes they saw Vormund with a surprised expression on his face.

"What happened?"

"Is something wrong?"

Shiro and Momoko ask simultaneously.

"No, that's not it. It just that… I couldn't seal the Princess magical energy completely, it's like she's stopping me from sealing it and a huge amount still remains unsealed." Vormund answered.

"Maybe she doesn't want you to stop her from finding you someday." Shiro said smiling at Vormund.

Vormund couldn't say anything and just smiled at her master.

"If that is what you want my Princess, I will not stop you but I will do my job to protect you even if it means that our path will not cross again. I will put a key in your seal to make sure that nothing or no one unseals it." Vormund said as he cast another spell to her master.

"Shiro-sama, Momoko-sama, I'm sorry for abusing your kindness but will you also give the Princess a new name so she can officially live her new life without a trace of her past." Vormund said looking at the couple.

Shiro and Momoko think for a few minutes and nodded.

"I think I will name her Nanoha." Momoko said.

"That's a cute name. It suits her." Shiro agreed.

"Do you like it, Nanoha?" Momoko asked the baby girl in her arms and she responded by laughing and pulling her hair.

"Looks like she liked it." Shiro said smiling at his wife and daughter.

"Do you agree that we call her Nanoha." Momoko ask Vormund.

"Yes. Thank you very much Momoko-sama." Vormund said.

"Our house isn't big as a castle, we live a simple life and wouldn't be able to give her all the luxury that exists but I promised that I will provide her anything that she will ever need." Shiro said.

"I trust your words, Shiro-sama."

After saying this, a magic circle appeared beneath Vormund; he held the two Items in his hands and tried to sense the other Items across the universe. As he concentrates, he sensed a light yet weak and faint signal from a certain planet. He tried to find its coordinates and once he had it in his mind; he readied himself to teleport there. Vormund said his farewell to the couple who gave him a nod and took a final glance at her master who is now called Nanoha.

"My Princess, even if we are apart, a part of me will always be with you and a part of you will always be with me. I promise to protect the happiness you will have in the future and everyone that you love with everything I have. Take care and Good-bye my master." As Vormund said this he slowly disappeared.

When the magic circle disappeared the girl who is now called Nanoha suddenly cried as if she knows that someone important to her left to go to a place far from her. All Shiro and Momoko can do is hugged their new daughter.

* * *

_**11 years after**_

_**Inside a Hospital in Mid-childa**_

Two years ago Nanoha discovered magic and became involved in two major incidents. She met and became friends with people who call themselves mages and decided to work at the TSAB. During an investigation mission with one of her friend Vita, she had an accident and suffered major injuries and now she is laying in her bed fighting for her life.

"Nanoha… please open your eyes. Please don't leave me!" Fate said crying while holding Nanoha's uninjured hands.

Nanoha Takamachi is now in a coma and the doctors said that the first 24 hours will be critical. The possibility of her not surviving the first night is high, that's why her friends are now gathered inside her room trying to support her in anyway that they can.

"Nanoha, can you hear me? Everyone is here waiting for you to wake up. You will wake up right? You won't leave us like this right?" Hayate said as tears flows out of her eyes.

"Nanoha! Nanoha! Nanoha! Hey come on Nanoha, wake up." Vita said as she called her name over and over but there's no response.

"She is a strong girl. I haven't met anyone who has a strong will as her in my lifetime. I'm sure she will wake up." Signum said as he clenched her hands.

"She hates making us sad so I'm sure she will return to us." Shamal said while hugging Hayate.

"Where's Yuuno?" Chrono asked.

"He went and fetched Nanoha's family." Amy said.

"I gave them a pass so they can be with Nanoha right now." Lindy said.

Arf, Zafira and more of their friends had come to support the girl who have saved and helped a lot of people during her two years of duty in the TSAB. Only sadness can be felt from the room while the only sound you can hear are sobs of pain and the beeping sound of monitor devices. Amidst the room full of crying people, a shadow lurks in the shadows watching everything that is happening.

After a few hours, the Takamachi Family finally arrived. Momoko and Miyuki dashed to Nanoha's side with tears in their eyes. Shiro and Kyouya silently stood near them with a face that says their pain upon seeing their youngest member full of bandages all over her body. Lindy and Shamal explained to them the situation, they tried to stay calm while listening but they couldn't contain the pain they felt in their heart. They have tried to protect the girl all her life but when she told them about what she wants to do, of course at first they were shocked but they knew a day will come that she will be back at the path of magic. They gave her their approval in joining the TSAB, believing that it's for the best and had prepared themselves if something like this happens but there's really nothing that can prepare them from something like this.

When evening came, no one really wanted to leave specially Fate but they couldn't all stay inside the room because of the hospital rules. Momoko talked to Fate and finally convinced her to wait outside the room with the others. They decided to have turns in looking after Nanoha that night and Shiro was the first one. As the others wait patiently outside the room, Shiro looked at her youngest daughter's condition. For the first time in his life, he felt how his family felt when he was on the same condition. Years ago when Nanoha was younger, he had an accident and stayed in the hospital for a long time. His family suffered a lot during that time specially Nanoha who became really lonely. After recovering, he and Momoko decided to open a Café to prevent giving their children more sad memories. They have lived their life happily after that and he wished for that to continue even now.

"Nanoha, do you hear me? Me, your Mother, Kyouya, Miyuki, Fate and your Friends are all here waiting for you to wake up. You're a strong girl, you possessed your mother's tenacy and kindness, that's why I know that you will never fail all of us and make us sad." Shiro said as he holds Nanoha's hand. "Also there is someone here you haven't seen for a long time so you shouldn't give up, okay." He looked at the dark part at the far end of the room and said.

"It's been a while, Vormund."

A man wearing a blue robe appeared from the shadows with a smile in his face. His appearance didn't change even after a long time.

"As expected of you, Shiro-sama. How long have you known that I was here?" Vormund asked still not understanding how Shiro can find him even though no one or no object should be able to detect his presence.

"Since we've arrived." Shiro answered giving Vormund a welcome back look.

"I see. I'm very sorry for arriving late; I was sealing the last Item in one of the planet near here when I felt that the Princess was in danger. I tried to get to her as fast as i could but I have used almost all of my magical energy in sealing the last Item and arrived too late." Vormund said his voice full of regret.

Shiro walked towards Vormund and put a hand on his shoulders to comfort him.

"Don't blame yourself too much. You have been doing everything you can to protect Nanoha even now. You, yourself were facing something dangerous but still came flying to be by Nanoha's side right." Shiro said.

"But I was too late. Look at her, I vowed to myself and to the King and Queen that I will protect her whatever happens but I failed on that miserably." Vormund said as he looks at Nanoha's weak body.

"Don't' say that, if someone failed here it's us. You left her in our care and yet look at her, she's laying there fighting for her life, maybe our decision to let her take this path is a mistake after all. Can you ever forgive us?" Shiro said as he gave Vormund an apologetic look.

"There's nothing for you to apologize and you didn't make a mistake Shiro-sama. When I first felt that the Princess was using magic, I was worried and I almost returned to her side but something stopped me. I realized that whatever I… we do we can't stop her from taking this path as long as she chooses it herself. During my travel, I've seen and felt many things about this universe, I've also learned that there are things that we can't control and stop, and I think that she, taking the path of magic is one of them. I just wished that as she treads this path, she won't come across the path of the Items. And if she did, I would prevent it as long as I can." Vormund told Shiro.

"Yeah. Thank you, Vormund. Now that you're back would you like to see Momoko and the others, their just outside the door." as Shiro said this he walked towards the door to call the others but was stopped by Vormund.

"There's no need for that Shiro-sama. Seeing Momoko-sama and the rest of your family is fine but I think it's best if I don't meet the others. The Princess friends belong to the magical world, if they find out who I am and my connection to the Princess many questions will surface. I plan to let the Princess live her life knowing nothing of me and the Items to protect her from danger. As I searched for the Items many bad things happened and if she finds out about it, I'm sure she won't just sit still and relax. For now, please let me protect her in my own way." Vormund said as he tries to convince Shiro.

Shiro was silent for a while but he trust Vormund's decision and decided to agree.

"So why are you here? Did you just want to see Nanoha?" Shiro asked.

"Not really. It's true that I've wanted to see the Princess all these years but that's not the only reason why I'm here." Vormund said as he walked towards the unconscious Nanoha.

Shiro just stood near the door looking at Vormund's action.

"I'm here to sever my link with the Princess." Vormund finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Sever? What do you mean?" Shiro asked not understanding what Vormund said.

"Right now the Princess is suffering from internal damage far severe for the healing spells in this planet to heal. Even their medical technology can't do anything to help her, and at the same time her linker core has suffered some serious damages too." Vormund said as he analyze Nanoha's situation.

"I'm gonna sever our connection to each other and give her back the magical energy she gave me when she activated Andvari." Vormund said as he put his hand above Nanoha's body.

"Wait a minute, if you did that what will happen to you?" Shiro said as he ran to stop Vormund.

"Don't worry Shiro-sama nothing bad will happen to me. As long as Andvari exist, I will continue to live because I am Andvari's special function though my magical energy will be weaker but it will be enough to maintain the seal I placed on the items." Vormund said reassuring Shiro.

"But what will happen if the seal broke? Can you seal them again after you sever your connection with Nanoha?" Shiro asked.

"I won't let that happen."

Was all Vormund said as he severed his connection to Nanoha. A barrier was placed around the room so the people outside wont noticed what's happening. His linker core came out of his body and split into two. One went back to him while the other entered Nanoha's body. Nanoha's body was enveloped by a bright light and when it subsided the complexion on her skin returned a little.

When they saw that Nanoha's a little better now, Shiro and Vormund sighed at the same time.

"There's nothing to worry about anymore Shiro-sama. The Princess will eventually wake up and will be able to use magic again though it will not happen right now. We should just be patient and wait." Vormund said.

"I see. Thank you. Are you really alright?" Shiro asked again.

"Yes." Vormund said as give Nanoha one final look. "My Princess now that our link has been cut I won't be able to know if you're in danger that is why… Please do take care of yourself." Vormund said as he holds Nanoha's hand.

"Shiro-sama, I need to take my leave now. It's nice to see you again, please give my regards to Momoko-sama, Kyouya-sama and Miyuki-sama. Take care of yourselves." as Vormund said this he slowly fade in the shadows of the room and his presence that only can be detected by Shiro totally disappeared.

"Yeah. It's nice to see you again too." Shiro said.

Just like what Vormund said, Nanoha survived that night. She stayed in a coma but after a month she finally woke up. She has been through a lot of things especially during her rehabilitation but after a few months she eventually returned to the sky that she loved to the delight of her family and friends.

**_~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~_**

* * *

"After that, I met you again in the cave and you know the rest." Vormund said as he concludes his story.

"Ehhh. So that's the reason why you're weak even though you're a special function of Andvari." Nanoha said teasing Vormund.

Vormund flinched at Nanoha's words which she saw and made her laugh a little.

"I may be weaker than you with your true magical energy unsealed but I'm still the second strongest mage in all of Mid-childa. If you test me I would be in the SS rank!" Vormund said as he raised his fist proudly.

"Nyahaha." Nanoha burst to laughter after seeing her always serious guardian's gesture.

It was the first time that night that she was able to laugh. After she woke up, she felt many emotions that she didn't know she can feel all at the same time. She felt very refreshed.

"Hey Vormund, thank you for protecting me all this time. I'm really, really grateful. Don't worry; starting today we'll never be separated again. We will face everything together whatever happens, I promise. But you also need to promise me that you won't do anything that will endanger your life and that you won't leave me again" Nanoha said as she hold Vormund's hand in hers.

"If that's what you wish, my Princess." Vormund said.

"Oh by the way, why are the Items hidden here at Mid-childa and why didn't the Bureau detect it's presence before?" Nanoha ask as if she remembers something insignificant.

"After I severed our connection I had difficulty maintaining the seal on the Items. Their time being sealed became shorter and shorter that's why I thought of a measure." Vormund said as he continues to explain.

"What measure?" Nanoha asked.

"I brought them to a place where they can be near the magical energy that can stabilize them." Vormund said.

"Magical energy that can stabilize them?... Wait… that's me right?" Nanoha said a little shocked.

"Yes. I thought that if the Items can detect your magical energy it will help me in maintaining the seal a little. I put a barrier around the excavation site so the bureau won't detect the Items presence as long as they don't activate and like you already know, no mage in the bureau can detect or break my barrier. Besides there's a saying on earth that "If you want to hide a leaf hide it in a forest" right." Vormund said giving Nanoha a smile.

"Yeah. It was a risky plan but it definitely worked. By the way, who taught you that saying?" Nanoha asked.

"Your father, Shiro-sama." Vormund answered.

"It's getting late, I think it's time for you to go back to sleep now my Princess. Tomorrow if you feel much better we will start your training in using Eckhard. And then after you're ready we will start to search for the Items." Vormund said as he help Nanoha lay down on her bed. "Rest well."

"Yeah. Good night, Vormund." Nanoha said as she close her eyes.

"Good night, my Princess." Vormund said.

That night, Nanoha couldn't sleep right away. She couldn't help but think about her friends, her family, her daughter and Fate. She misses them so much but she needs to persevere, she can't return now but she promised to herself that she will return someday, after she's finished with everything. "Fate… take care of yourself. I love you…" Nanoha said this to herself as she finally fell asleep.

* * *

_**1 month after**_

_**Present Day**_

After the incident at the excavation site and the disappearance of the Ace of Aces of the TSAB, lots of incidents involving a large scale of magical energy started happening from different planets. Huge and lots of dimensional rifts was also detected from all over the universe, TSAB has no idea what cause these incidents and started to panic. The Main Branch of Mid-childa Headquarters formed a new Division that will investigate the source of the huge magical energy and prevent if from causing more damage to the universe. This division is made up of outstanding personnel who also have participated in the JS Incident. They have been gathered and re-assigned together to solve another difficult and dangerous assignment. This new division is called Royal Fortress 6.

Three hours ago they have detected a dimensional rift near a planet under the supervision of the TSAB. They board the spaceship called Aegle and are now on their way to their division's first deployment / battle. But what they don't know and didn't detect was, on that planet there are two unidentified figures that has been observing the situation for a while.

"Are you ready for your first mission, my Princess." a man wearing a blue robe asked.

"Yeah. Let's get this started shall we, Vormund." a woman wearing a white robe said.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, we are done with the explanations and flashbacks, hope you guys didn't get bored. Now that we have set the details aside, we can finally start with the adventure part in other words the Fight Scenes. I hope I can do a good job on it. Feel free to leave some comments or suggestions. Thank you... :)


	6. Chapter 5

**The Forgotten Sky**

by xshana06x

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Inside the Spaceship, Aegle**_

"Any changed in the situation?" the commander of the spaceship asked.

"None ma'am. We haven't detected any movements from the target since we discovered it but we have detected a number of magical signatures around it." a woman said.

"Mages?" the commander asked.

"We can't confirm it ma'am. Its signature is similar to a mage but it also gives off the signature of the target and its each signatures rank is also undetermined." another woman answered.

"Hmmm. We can't confirm if it's human or not and also its strength so we can't just attacked carelessly. (Sigh) What the hell is that thing? We can't find anything about it and our equipments are supposedly advanced compared to the other worlds. This is really a difficult case. For now continue investigating and go look for any material or records that can help us identify that thing. Stay on alert until we reached our destination." the commander said.

"Yes ma'am." answered by everyone inside the room.

The commander of the spaceship left her seat and went outside the bridge. She walked towards the direction of the cafeteria, inside she found a blonde woman sitting at the far end side of the room drinking a cup of coffee.

"Fate." the commander called.

"Hayate."

"What are you doing here all alone?" Hayate asked.

"Nothing in particular, I couldn't sleep so I decided to drink some coffee." Fate answered.

One month ago, after what happened at the excavation site where Nanoha disappeared. Fate and Hayate both received an anonymous message address directly to them. Both messages have the same content saying:

To Fate-sama / Hayate-sama,

Captain Takamachi, Nanoha is alive and well.

At first they were shocked and thought it was a bad joke, Hayate even ordered Shari to trace and find out who sent it but they couldn't. The content was really short and didn't offer any other information at all, but after confirming that there was no trace of Nanoha being inside the cave after it fell to the ground, it gave them the hope that they needed. They needed something to hold on to continue believing that Nanoha is still out there alive. Right at that moment, Fate and Hayate decided to investigate what really happened inside the cave. Their higher officials won't give any classified information so they decided to ask the help of some people that they knew. Carim, Chrono, Lindy, Leti, Verossa and Yuuno agreed when they heard about Nanoha's disappearance but it was really hard. During their one month of joint secret investigation, they found out that during the past history of Mid-childa even in the Belkan era, incidents like worlds and civilizations disappearing and crumbling to its destruction at the span of weeks had occurred before and the causes of these incidents are the huge magical signature that was detected at the planet right before it was destroyed. These magical signatures are unidentified relics that are similar in terms of strength and danger to a First Class Lost Logia, no even greater. They didn't know where these relics came from, what exactly there are or how to stop it from destroying the planets. The TSAB of that time did try to solve the problem but they couldn't and just labeled it as Natural Calamities to prevent the other planet from panicking. 13 years ago something happened and these incidents stopped, no reports were made on the cause but it certainly stop and the universe became peaceful again until a month ago. This phenomenon like what the TSAB wants to label it is occurring again in many parts of the universe right after what happened in the excavation site. When Hayate heard that the higher officials wants to formed a division to re-investigate this events she volunteered and with the help of Carim and Chrono, she managed to pull her current personnel from their old post to be re-assigned with her thus the formation of her new unit; Royal Fortress 6.

"Uhm, Fate I haven't really had the opportunity to properly apologize to what I did to you at the excavation site so I'll say it now while I can. I'm really sorry." Hayate said with her hands clasp together in front of her head bowing to Fate.

Fate looked at her friend and smiled.

"There's no need to apologize Hayate, what you did is the best course of action for a commander in that kind of situation. I should be the one apologizing to you for acting the way I did. I'm very sorry and thank you for saving my life." Fate said giving Hayate an apologetic smile.

"Yeah. You're welcome Fate. Anytime." Hayate said as she wiped the tears that form in the corner of her eyes. "We will find her Fate, we definitely will."

"Yeah. I know." was all Fate can say as she takes one more sip from her glass of coffee.

The past month was difficult for everyone especially for her and Vivio but they all believed that Nanoha is okay and wouldn't be defeated by something like this. Fate decided to be strong in front of everyone to lessen their worries and most importantly, if she didn't act like that she felt that she won't be able to move forward. Not having Nanoha around her really hurt Fate, even though she wants to believed that her fiancée is okay, the pain in her heart for not being by her side is too much for her to bear and the loneliness is breaking her soul to pieces. She needed and wanted Nanoha now even more.

After a few minutes the spaceship Aegle reached it destination. It stationed itself above the planet called Aurantiaco. It is an uninhabited planet under the supervision of the TSAB. Even without entering the atmosphere the crew can feel the burst of dangerous aura inside the planet. When they investigated the situation of the planet through their monitors, they saw that the lands are starting to crumble, the sea is in chaos and the weather is grim as if giving them a warning that the planet is nearing it end. At one of the island near the sea, is the object of their interest, the unidentified relic that is the cause of this disaster. The unidentified relic is a small book like item, around it are things in the shape of a human but is certainly made up of something with dangerous magical energy flowing out of them.

The main job of Royal Fortress 6 is to investigate and identify this unidentified relic and find a way to control it if possible and if not, destroy it.

"Listen up guys, as you all know the unidentified relic that we should seal or capture is very dangerous. We don't know anything about it that will help us resolve this in a safer manner but as members of TSAB, our mission is to stop it from doing anymore damage. Enforcer Harlaown and Captain Signum will investigate the unidentified relic with Second Lieutenant Vita and Private First Class Mondial as back-up. Corporal Nakajima and Private First Class Ru Lushe will investigate the forest for anything suspicious with Enforcer Lanster as commanding officer. Any questions?" Hayate asked.

"Is there any possibility of a human suspect involved ma'am?" Subaru asked.

"For now, None. We haven't detected any human life force within anywhere the planet but we can't disregard that possibility completely so always keep your guards up." Signum answered.

"Are we authorized to arrest anyone if someone did appear?" Erio asked.

"Yes, we are. We need all the information we can get to identify those relics." Fate answered.

"You are authorized to attacked anyone who will be a threat to your safety human or not. This is a dangerous mission, we don't know how powerful and how dangerous those unidentified relics are so don't hold back on anything. Go out there and return safely, that's order." Hayate said with a serious voice.

"Yes ma'am." everyone said as they salute to their commander.

Donning their Barrier Jackets the group teleported inside the planet. Fate and Signum went directly to the place of the unidentified relic with Vita and Erio, who is riding on Friedrich right behind them. They stopped mid-air and maintained a certain distance between them and the unidentified relic and the things surrounding it. Teana, Subaru and Caro went inside the forest in the opposite direction to investigate the surroundings.

"Looks like there aren't any dangerous elements in this planet that we should be worried about for now." Signum said.

"Yeah. The only thing that I'm worried about is those things around the unidentified relic." Fate said.

"What do you think those things are?" Erio asked.

"I don't know but their not moving or attacking us. Do you think they can sense us?" Vita asked.

"Well, there's one way of knowing." As Fate said this she flew towards the things around the unidentified relic and attacked it. "Photon Lancer. Fire!"

All her shots hit the targets without any problem and as she waits for the smoke to dissipate to see if her attacked did the job, yellow ball of energy came rushing towards her. Fate maneuvered in the sky as she avoids the balls of energy that is now pursuing her. She was shocked to see that energy balls looked like her own spells but there is something different, it's much faster. "Bardiche."

"Scythe Slash."

Fate's Scythe Slash clashed with the balls of energy as she tries to cut through them but she couldn't, the balls isn't just faster than her spell it is also much stronger. Upon impact with Bardiche's the ball exploded and blasted Fate away. At the same time, 5 more balls of energy came rushing to Fate not giving her time to evade. As Fate readied herself for impact…

"Sonic Move."

Erio came just in time to snatch her in between the balls of energy making them explode upon impact to each other.

"Fate, are you okay?" Erio asked a little concerned.

"What the hell are you doing Fate? Why are you being reckless?" Vita asked.

"This isn't like you Testarossa." Signum said with an angry tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." was all Fate could say.

Her three companions looked at each other and sighed. They all knew that Fate is the type of person who would analyze everything first before attacking an unknown enemy. Her doing what she did is obviously a signed of something wrong.

"Fate, we know you're worried about Nanoha and you want to know what really happened as soon as possible but being reckless in this kind of situation is dangerous." Erio said.

"If that idiot came back and found out that something happened to you while you're searching for clues on how or why she disappeared, what do you think she will feel." Vita said.

When Fate heard this she clenched her teeth and the realization of the recklessness she just did finally sink in. She was in so much rush to find out anything about the unidentified relic that she totally ignored the dangers in front of her. She was so embarrassed and ashamed of herself for acting like that in front of friends. But their words totally blew away all her hesitations and calmed her down. When Signum saw that her expression change she knew Fate is back.

"Nanoha is fine Fate and we will find her. Don't get yourself killed now." Signum said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm okay now." Fate said giving her friends a reassuring smile.

"Good, but putting that aside their not really attacking us huh." Vita said as she looks at the entities around the unidentified relic.

"Yeah, looks like it. This won't get us anywhere, we need to get near the relic and seal it. I don't really like the dark aura that's leaking outside of it." Signum said.

"Leave it to me; I will try to break through those creepy things." Vita said. She flew towards the things around the unidentified relic. " Graf Eisen."

"Gigantform"

"Giganthammer!" Vita shouted as she hits a number of the entities in front of her but unfortunately they didn't shatter. The unknown enemies just absorb the weight of the impact of Vita's attacked and trap Eisen sinking him inside its body. As Vita tried to free Eisen a heavy force of energy suddenly hit Vita's body, blowing her away. She was hit by something in the stomach with the same, no double the weight of her attacked. Vita crouched in the air grasping for air as she tries to stop her fall.

Fate, Signum and Erio came to her side in an instant the moment they saw Vita crashed from the sky in pain.

"Ugh! I felt that I was hit by something really heavy and it hurt like hell!" Vita said as she grips her chest.

"I didn't saw anything hit you but I certainly felt something from those things. This is more dangerous than we thought." Signum said.

"I think you're right. From what I've observed, any attack done to it returns to its attacker, in other words if we attack it we just end up attacking ourselves but the strength of the attacked is much stronger. We should be really careful." Fate said.

As the four TSAB Officers dwell on what to do, two figures not so far from them are watching them quietly.

* * *

"Looks like TSAB sent 2 groups to investigate, the other one is composed of three mages and are moving on the ground at the opposite direction." a man said.

"Is that so… to think that I will see someone I know in my first hunt, I'm not really lucky huh." the woman said.

"Well if my information about the TSAB is up to date, they are the most suited mages to be sent in this kind of missions." the man said.

"That is correct but I was hoping to see them in a later time, you know what I mean." The woman said as she pouts.

"I know my Princess but we can't help it now." The man said as he pats the head of the woman.

"Yeah, you're right. Let us go and play a little then." The woman said as a sword appears in her left hand.

"As you wish." the man said. He raised his right hand and placed a barrier around the planet.

* * *

_**Inside the Aegle**_

"Commander a barrier was activated around the planet!" Shari said.

"What?! Who activated it? Is it the unidentified relic?" Hayate asked as she stood up.

"No ma'am, it wasn't. It came from a different magical signature." Lucino answered.

"Impossible! We didn't detect any other life forms or magical signature in the planet beside our team." Shari said.

"But it's the truth! That is what the readings are showing." Lucino said.

"Hayate this barrier and magical signature…" Rein said to Hayate through telepathy.

"Yeah, it's the same barrier from back then." Hayate answered Rein.

"Contact Fate and the others, tell them to regroup and be cautious of a possible enemy in the vicinity!" Hayate ordered her personnel.

"It's no use ma'am, our communication and visual line just went down. We can't contact anyone below." Shari said.

"What? Not again! I don't care how you do it; I want to know what's happening down there as soon as possible!" Hayate said.

"Yes ma'am!" everyone in the room answered.

"This is just like back then when Nanoha disappeared; someone is preventing us to discover the truth behind these occurrences. Rein can you analyze the magical signature from that barrier?" Hayate asked.

"I will try." Rein said. She waved her small hands and small screens appeared in front of her.

"Something is happening…" Hayate said as she stares at the black screen inside the ship.

* * *

"Luftmesser." Erio created blades of wind cutting the unidentified entities in half but the portion that was cut in half suddenly changed it's form and tied him up, electrifying him.

"Schlangebeißen" Signum went and broke Erio free while Fried catches him.

"Panzerschild." Signum activated her shield protecting Fried and the weaken Erio.

"Schwalbefliegen." Vita launched multiple homing projectiles towards their enemy. All her targets exploded upon impact but it immediately returned to its original form and returned her attack. She was successful in evading all the attacks but it suddenly increased it speed in mid-air and hit her.

"Vita!" Fate came rushing towards the falling Vita. "Bardiche."

"Sonic Sail."

Fate, who is now in her Sonic Form catched Vita before she hits the ocean.

"Vita, are you okay?" Fate asked.

"I'm in pain but still alive. What the hell is happening? They suddenly became aggressive and violent." Vita said as she tries to fly on her own.

"I don't know but one thing is for sure, something happened. They are now attacking us even though we're not doing anything. They suddenly became destructive." Fate said as she puts put a shield protecting her and Vita from the unidentified entities.

"Testarossa, we need to do something. We can't stay on offensive for too long; these things are absorbing our magical energy through our shields." Signum said as she puts her best efforts in maintaining her shield.

"I know Signum but what can we do, none of our attacks are effective and we can't contact Aegle and Teana's group. For now being on offensive is our best choice." Fate answered.

"Tsk. We can't attack them and if we defend ourselves with shields they absorb our magical energy by sticking to it, what are this things." Vita said now able to put her own shield helping Fate.

"I need to do something or all of us will be in danger. I need to create a chance to allow all of us to escape, for now escaping from here is our priority."

As Fate thought this to herself, some of the entities near the unidentified relic suddenly merge with each other and attacked them. Before the four mages could react to what's happening the entities that is breaking through their shields earlier flashed brightly blinding their sight and pierce through their shields. As their shields shatter to pieces the entities changed its form binding them. The four mages tried to break free from their bind but the more they struggle the weaker they get. The entities that are now tied to them are sucking their magical energy and crushing their bodies, they couldn't do anything but scream in pain. Fate could no longer do anything in the middle of the pain that she's enduring and was about to fall unconscious but before closing her eyes she managed to say something… "Nanoha."

"Himmelstreik."

Something cut through the bind of the four mages freeing them and as they fall into the ocean below.

"Wiegefloat."

Signum, Vita, Erio and Friedrich were enveloped by a pink light before hitting the ocean. Fate felt herself falling, she tried to move but she couldn't. She's too weak to even open her eyes. She waited and prepared herself for impact but nothing happened. The pain from hitting the water and the coldness of the ocean water didn't came, all she felt was warmth enveloping her body. When she opened her eyes to see what happened, she saw a woman wearing a white robe with a hood and a mask covering half of her face standing in front of them.

"Hello there. Can you please stay still for a moment." After saying this, the woman turned around and dash towards the unknown entities. "Flammekugel" multiple balls of fire manifested around the woman flying near her. She increased her speed as she flew straight at the enemy cutting everything in sight. As she slashed the entities in half, she also strike them with her balls of fire right after cutting them, giving the entities no time to degenerate and return her attack. She maneuvered in the sky with lightning speed and destroyed everything near the relic in a snap. After taking care of all the entities in sight she slowly descended to Fate and the others.

Fate and the others couldn't help but be shocked on how magnificent their unknown savior moved.

"Who are you?" Signum asked.

"Just a passing by traveler… is what I want to say but will you believe me?" the woman said.

"Are you kidding me! You just single-handedly beat those creepy things without breaking a sweat, and you're gonna say you're just a passing by traveler!" Vita shouted.

"Calm down Vita." Fate said as she stood up. "We are from the TSAB. I am Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown, as much as I want to ask you on what you're doing here we don't have time." She points at the direction of the unidentified relic, the entities are starting to reform itself but this time it's moving slowly making Fate think that the attacked of the woman did something to it. "For now let me thank you for saving us."

The woman smiled at Fate.

"Don't worry Enforcer-san we do have time for a little chat." The sword in the hand of the woman flashed and a shield surrounded Fate and the others. "This will protect us for now but I need to seal the Item as soon as possible or it will be too late to save this planet. I have mixed in my magical energy in those shadows slowing their regeneration. I'll tell you everything you need to know about the situation to avoid any unnecessary deaths but we need to talk fast."

"Shadows?" Erio asked.

"That's what those things around the Item are called. It is the Item's defense mechanism, when a tainted Holy Item detects a harmful magical signature to them nearby it activates automatically." Explained by the woman.

"Harmful magical signature?" Signum asked.

"Yes, in other words me. When we entered this planet to seal the Item, its defense program activated. Each defense program of the Items differs from each other and it's changes also depends on the threat surrounding it, making them dangerous and unpredictable. We tried to observe the situation for a while in a safe distance but you guys appeared and suddenly attacked them. Though I must admit, you guys helped us a lot in finding out what those shadows can do." The woman smiled at them.

"Us? You're not alone? Who are you? You're not just a regular civilian, am i right? Please tell us everything you know about the situation." Fate said.

The woman bowed at Fate before saying... "My name is Alazne, I'm the keeper of the 10 Holy Items of Al Hazard."

"Holy Items? Is that what those unidentified relics are? Wait a minute, did you just day Al Hazard?!" Signum asked.

"Yes." Alazne told everything Fate and the others needed to know but she left many important things untold especially the part of who she really is. Thanks to Raising Heart who is hiding inside her clothes, she can talk to them in a different voice.

"But isn't Al Hazard a myth?" Erio asked.

"Myths are stories about early history and are told without determinable basis for facts, but at the same time it doesn't have any proof of being false too. I know it's hard to believe but you guys don't have the luxury to doubt right now, do you?" Alazne said.

"Yes, you're right! And I don't care about that right now; we will just ask you everything we want to know when we bring you back with us at Aegle. We're taking you into custody." Vita said pointing Graf Eisen at Alazne.

"Wait a minute Vita." Fate looked at Alazne. "If what you told us is the truth then you're saying that the TSAB can't do anything about this matter?" Fate said after calmly assessing all the things she just learned.

"Yeah, something like that. Knowing that will you guys kindly back down from this." Alazne said.

"Unfortunately no, our job is to prevent things like this from happening. We won't give up without doing everything that we can, even if it means putting our life in risk." Fate said with a serious face. "And more importantly, I personally can't give up on this matter no matter what; I need to find someone important to me and this is my only clue in finding her."

Alazne stared at Fate with a sad expression on her face.

"Someone important?" Alazne asked.

"Yeah, someone I can't live without. That's why backing down from this is out of the question for me. I will be glad if you will assist us but if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to fight you with everything I have." Fate said as she grip Bardiche while looking at Alazne.

"I see. I knew you'll say that." Alazne said with a blank expression on her face.

"Huh?" Fate said confused.

"I'm sorry Enforcer-san but I won't allow any of you to continue beyond this point." Alazne said as she raised her sword to her side.

"What do you mean?" Erio asked while putting his guard up.

"No one in this world can seal the Holy Items besides me; you people won't be able to do anything and will just die a useless death in front of this ordeal. I sincerely ask you to change your decision or else, you will have to face me." Alazne said.

"Make us!." Vita said as she attacked Alazne. "Tödlichschlag"

Alazne raised her shield and just stood there not doing anything as Vita tries to break through her shield, engulfing her with flames.

"It's pointless, you're too weak." Alazne said as a pink magical circle appeared beneath her. "Barrier Burst."

Her barrier exploded and blast Vita away but Alazne didn't waste any moment, she flew towards Vita so fast that you can feel the backlash of the wind from the force of her action. She raised her sword to slash Vita, when Vita saw this she activated her shield but when she thought that Alazne was about to hit her, the said woman suddenly blurred with speed and disappeared in front of her. And then she felt something hot hit her back.

"Blesseauswirkungen." A magical compressed wave hit behind her knocking her back a few feet in front of Fate and the others but Alazne still didn't stop there, before the others could move and help Vita. "Schatten Bind." Small daggers struck theirs shadows behind them paralyzing their movements. Everything happened in a flash that even Fate and Erio couldn't react on time. The moment they realized what was happening, it was all over.

"Kristallbarriere." Alazne enclosed Fate and the others in a crystal box shield as she slowly descends in front of them.

"I'm very sorry Officers-san, just like what I said earlier, I'm the only one who can seal the Items. Even if you want to help you're magical energy is not enough, you guys will just be a hindrance. If you value your lives, just stay there until everything is over. I'll finish this quickly." After saying this Alazne turned around to leave but something stopped her. She turned to face Fate and stared at her for a few minutes before speaking.

"Enforcer-san, knowing the truth doesn't necessarily mean finding happiness. There are things that are best, if left alone. You should stop digging into this any further. It might not be easy but forget about this incident and go home." Alazne said in a very sad voice.

"What do you mean?! Do you know something about Nanoha?!" Fate said as she desperately struggles to free herself. "Answer me?!"

Alazne float towards Fate entering the shield. She hesitantly moved her hands towards Fate's face, bewildering her. She leaned towards Fate's ear and whispered…

"You should stop looking for her. It would be much easier for the both of you."

After saying this she slowly ascended towards the Item who is now surrounded by the shadows that just regenerated a few seconds ago. Still looking at Fate she smiled and said…

"Good-bye, Fate-chan."

Upon hearing this Fate felt her tears pour down from her eyes. She couldn't understand it but when she heard the woman say her name, a tremendous pain and familiarity flooded her heart. Alazne's touched, gestures and way of speaking is so similar with the most important person in her life and without thinking she uttered…

"Nanoha?"

* * *

Alazne hovered in the sky looking at the shadows and the Item.

"Vormund, where are you?" she said in telepathy.

"I'm on my way back, I just finished trapping Teana-sama and the others inside my special barrier to protect them but that will just give us a few minutes. They didn't noticed me activating it but they will soon realized that something is wrong." Vormund answered.

"I see. I'm gonna go purify and seal the Item now." Alazne said.

"Wait a minute, Princess. I'll be there in a few minutes, wait for me!." After saying this Vormund made a bee line towards Alazne.

"I'm sorry Vormund but I can't wait anymore. I'm having a hard time controlling myself not to stay at Fate-chan's side, if I stay here any longer I might clutch onto her and never let go." Alazne said with tears falling from her eyes.

She took a deep breath before charging at the shadows. "I need to gather all of them in one place to finish this in a single strike." Alazne looped and twirled around the shadows forcing her way through them. She flipped and spinned around them passing them, when she was able to line the shadows up in a straight line she stopped. She steadied herself in the sky and raised Eckhard above her head.

"Königlichen Flare."

A large beam of energy pierce through all the shadows destroying them in one shot. Without waiting for the smoke to clear up Alazne flew straight towards the Item.

"Verschlossenen Kubus"

A solid box appeared around the Item trapping it inside.

"Verfestigen" she sealed off the Item inside an ice.

"I think that will slow its flow of energy for now. I need to purify it quickly before the shadows regenerate again."

Alazne grabbed the book like Item inside her palms and closed her eyes. She concentrated for a few seconds then said… "Reinigen."

A big magical circle appeared beneath her and then she felt something… She felt her magical energy being sucked out of her linker core in a rapid speed. She screamed in an unbelievable pain. It was as if her body was being torn apart by an invisible force. Everything was being sucked out of her body and it's the first time she felt this kind of pain. She felt every part of her body crack inside and out. When it stopped, she fell from the sky lifelessly but Vormund arrived just in time to catch his falling master.

"I told you to wait for me didn't I!" Vormund said harshly.

"I'm sorry... but now I understand why you did everything to prevent me from purifying the Items before. It really hurts like hell." Was all Alazne said before darkness took over her.

Vormund couldn't helped but feel his uselessness in the face of his master's suffering. "I'm very sorry, my Princess." was all he could say. He looked at the body of his master that is now full of wounds and is dripping with blood. Purifying the Items means vaporizing the negative energy from the Items and forcefully replacing it with the pure magical energy of the keeper. A process that is so hard and dangerous for a normal person to perform. He took Daeira, the book like Item which is now untainted, out of Alazne's palm and placed it into one of Oroitz chain in Alazne's wrist. He carried Alazne protectively and said.

"This is just the beginning of our long and painful journey."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter took longer that I expected. It is really difficult making a good fight scenes using words alone. Well for my first time making a fight scene, I hope I did a passable job. Feel free to leave some comments or suggestions. Thank you... :)


End file.
